A pesar de todo
by semiakesolauca
Summary: una historia de amor se forma entre Toshiro Hitsugaya y Karin Kurosaki¿que pasara con ellos luego de conocerse? averiguo en A PESAR DE TODO!  HITSUKARIN
1. Nuevos miembros en la familia Kurosaki

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

1-Nuevos miembros en la familia Kurosaki

Campo de fútbol

-"Urusei! Yo no soy un estudiante de primaria! - gritó el capitán de pelo blanco.

-"Por supuesto que sí! Tú eres un enano!"- dijo la jugadora de fútbol de pelo negro cuando golpeo con su mano en la frente y empezó a frotarla.

El pequeño capitán comenzó a temblar irritantemente cuando las dos muchachas Karin y Matsumoto de pie delante de él se rieron de él. No mucho tiempo después, empezaron a escuchar gemidos y quejas de un grupo de estudiantes que estaban en el campo de fútbol.

Karin tomó la mano de Hitsugaya cuando empezó a ayudar a su equipo arriba. Miró a Hitsugaya en busca de ayuda y vio que él había desaparecido .Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo vio ayudando al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

-"Debemos llegar a casa."- Dijo. Karin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a llevar a los compañeros de equipo de Karin a sus hogares.

A medida que se fueron y, finalmente, dejó la última persona, Karin se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hay mucho que no entiendo. ¿Por qué hay Shinigami aquí? ¿Dónde está Ichi-nii?-

Al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ella pasó por completo su propia casa. Entonces, oyó que alguien la llamaba. Ella se dio vuelta y escupió -"¿Qué quieres?"- No fue hasta que Hitsugaya señaló a su casa se dio cuenta de que ella la pasó. Ella se olvidó por completo de él. Un rubor formado en sus mejillas cuando pisó a su manera a través de su casa mirando a la cara sonriendo dagas de Hitsugaya.

-"Oi. Toshiro. ¿Vienes?"- Karin preguntó, Hitsugaya asintió y entró en la casa Kurosaki.

Como la pareja entró, una niña de la misma edad que Karin les dio la bienvenida.- "Bienvenido de vuelta a casa Karin-chan, ¿eh ... usted es amigo de Karin?"-

-"Eh ... sí."- Hitsugaya respondió. Todo el mundo podía oír ecos de ruidos pisando fuerte en toda la casa hasta que algo falló con un globo. -"Karin-chan! ¡Por fín está en casa! ¡Dale papi un abrazo grande!"-

Isshin se aferró a Karin ... o que él creía que era Karin. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se sobresalían de su cabeza, mientras era abrazado por Isshin.

-"Oi Otousan yo estoy aquí"- dijo Karin al lado de la habitación. Isshin levantó la vista y vio que su hija estaba en la habitación. Rápidamente volvió su mirada a Hitsugaya que tenía una 'Lo que - el - el infierno "mirar pegado en la cara. Isshin rápidamente se apartó y miró a Hitsugaya.

-"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi familia y estás aquí para llevarte a una de mis hijas lejos? Pues escucha muchacho! No voy a dejarte!"-

Isshin gritó con fuego en su voz y se preparo para golpera a Hitsugaya. Por supuesto, eso no habia sucedido ya que Isshin empezó a volar por la habitación en una pared. Karin estaba sacudiendo el puño con furia mientras Hitsugaya se dejó caer el sudor al igual que Yuzu.

De repente, hubo un chirrido y todos se volvieron hacia las escaleras.

-"¡Bostafu!"- Yuzu chilló mientras recogía Kon y lo puso en el sofá.

Karin se quedó mirando el muñeco de peluche para ver que iba a suceder. Hitsugaya también miró a Kon, pero luego se encogió de hombros cuando Yuzu habló.

-"Ano ... ¿se quedará a cenar?"- Ella le preguntó Hitsugaya y el dijo que sí.

Cena en la mesa

Todo el mundo estaba sentado a la mesa de la cena Kurosaki. Karin frunció el ceño cuando Hitsugaya estaba hablando e Isshin y Yuzu lloraban los dos sostiendo en sus manos y un montón de pañuelos de papel usados yacía junto a ellosal escuchar la historia del peliblanco .

-"Y debido a lo que pasó con mi familia me veo obligado a sobrevivir sólo con mi hermana mayor y yo debo admitir que se convierte en especie de solitario, pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras a él."- Hitsugaya dijo dirigiendo su cara lejos de la de los Kurosaki como si estuviera tratando de no mostrar que él también estaba llorando.

Karin puso los ojos como si ella no le creía.

-Omg. Por favor, no creo mi Otousan caerá por esto. Toshiro ni siquiera actuar de esta manera.-

Como respondiendo de nuevo, Isshin se levantó lentamente y tomó Hitsugaya en sus brazos y dijo: -"Oh, Shiro-chan, no se preocupe, Usted y su hermana mayor pueden quedarse con nosotros. Pobre niño, no llores más! Kurosaki Isshin le brindará todo el amor y el cuidado que usted necesita! "- U na gota de sudor estilo anime cayo por la frente de Hitsugaya y la mandíbula de Karin estaba en el piso. Yuzu se levantó y abrazó a su nueva onni-chan.

Hitsugaya sonrió cuando Karin le dijo -"Bueno, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿no que en realidad no funcionaba?." Karin miró a Hitsugaya. En algún lugar en la sala de un muñeco de peluche chirriaba este momento, nadie hizo nada.

Para el resto de la cena de todos ellos hablaron de su día, tanto Hitsugaya y Karin dejando fuera partes como el hueco que apareció de repente después de el partido de fútbol y que Hitsugaya es un Shinigami. Hitsugaya se levantó y se excusó de llamar a su "hermana".

…

Cuarto de baño

-"Oi Matsumoto, tengo un lugar para quedarnos, además que el de Orihime."-

-"¿En serio? Eso está muy bien, pero ¿por qué necesitamos otro lugar para alojarnos? ¿No esta la casa de Orihime bien?"-

-"Lo esta, pero considera el hecho de que si algo llegara a suceder y ya no podrá permanecer en su apartamento. Necesitaríamos otro lugar para alojarnos."- dijo el peliblanco

-"Ya veo."-

-"Matsumoto, yo quiero que te vayas a la casa Kurosaki. Ellos creen que usted está fuera en el trabajo."-

-"Ya veo, pero espera hey!"- dijo su teniente.

Sin más explicaciones, Hitsugaya le colgó a Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya regresó a la mesa viendo las peleas de la familia Kurosaki, riéndose y divirtiéndose.

Al poco tiempo, sonó el timbre y Yuzu se puso de pie para llegar a la puerta. Cuando Matsumoto entro y vio a Hitsugaya, ella sonrió mientras él frunció el ceño.

-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Rangiku y me entere de que mi hermano adorable estaba aquí"-. Los ojos de Hitsugaya temblaron con las palabras adorable y pequeño. Karin lo vio y sonrió.

Isshin se puso de pie.

- "Oh, ¿tú eres su hermana mayor Rangiku-chan? Bueno, bienvenido a la familia Kurosaki Shiro-chan me ha dicho sobre usted y su situación en la que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle un hogar de amor y. – "- pero no pudo continuar.

-"Está bien Otousan, sólo les dice que pueden quedarse aquí!"- Karin corto el discurso de Isshin mirando a Matsumoto e Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto chilló y le dio las gracias mientras ella comenzó a mirar alrededor de la sala de observación de la casa como si estuviera inspeccionando para ver si se trataba de un hogar estable y sanitario para su gusto.

Después de un rato, todo el mundo comenzó a dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Hitsugaya y Matsumoto compartían la habitación de Ichigo.

-"Um… Karin-chan"- Yuzu le preguntó cuando ella comenzó a saltar en la cama, -"¿Qué pasará cuando Ichi-nii vuelva? Sólo tenemos una habitación de invitados y Rukia-nee ocupa ese cuarto. ¿Dónde se quedaran Shiro-NII y Rangiku- nee a dormir? "- Karin se quedó mirando a su hermana y le dijo que no se preocupe de eso ahora, que sólo se preocupe por eso cuando llegue el momento.

Pronto Yuzu estaba durmiendo y la puerta se abrió de repente, pensando que las gemelas estaban dormidos, Kon rápidamente intentó escapar de la habitación cuando un par de brazos lo agarraron y salió de la habitación.

-"Muñeco de peluche ¡Está bien! Quiero respuestas y es mejor que me las des. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿Y cuál es su propósito?"- pregunto la morena al peluche entre sus manos.

Kon miró a la muchacha y trató de liberarse hasta que dos figuras aparecieron ante él.

-"Es Kon, un alma modificada en un muñeco de peluche. Ha estado aquí desde que se convirtió Ichigo en un Shinigami. Ichigo le dijo que velará por su familia."- Hitsugaya dijo al entrar en la luz que fue creando la luna por la ventana.

Karin miró a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto como Kon se liberó y salto a el pecho de Matsumoto, que se aferró a Kon y lo tiró a un lado con facilidad.

Hitsugaya miró a Karin.- "Supongo que quieren respuestas."- Karin asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Así como usted quiere respuestas también estoy en lo cierto Toshiro?"- dijo Karin

Hitsugaya se volvió y caminó hacia la habitación de Ichigo con Matsumoto, Karin y Kon después de él.

Karin se sentó en la cama de Ichigo mirando a las tres figuras. -"¿Bueno voy a preguntar primero o quieres empezar tu?- Karin le preguntó.

-"Vamos a empezar"-. Hitsugaya respondió.

-"¿Qué parte sabes de la Sociedad de Almas?"-

A través de la noche los cuatro se quedaron en la habitación de Ichigo cuestionandose unos a otros acerca de ciertas cosas. Ninguno de ellos se fue a dormir. Fue una buena cosa que era domingo, Karin no tenía que ir a la escuela. Así que ella sería capaz de dormir luego. Ya era las 5 de la mañana, Karin se levantó y miró a los otros tres. Su cabeza le dolía. No porque fue golpeado físicamente en la cabeza, pero debido a la nueva información que estaba tratando de digerir no se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando pensaba que lo haría.

-"Eso es todo lo que sé y puedo decir. Me alegro de que ustedes me lo contaran todo. No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada a Otou-san y Yuzu."- Karin tuvo una última mirada a cómo iba a ir a su habitación.


	2. Persecucción

2-Persecucción.

Han pasado unos días desde que Hitsugaya le dijo a Karin todo. Para los últimos días, se dio cuenta de que Karin no paseaba por ningún otro lado de la casa que sea su habitación. Cuando llegaba iba directo a su habitación y se encerraba pobre Yuzu a pesar de que esa era su habitación también no podía acceder a esta ya que su hermana siempre se encerraba.

Hitsugaya bajo a desayunar, cuando Rukia lo miró fijamente.

-"Hitsugaya-Taichou, ¿que le dijiste a Karin?"- Rukia le preguntó sin emoción.

-"Yo simplemente le dije todo lo que sabía."- Hitsugaya se dirigió a la mesa del desayuno, pero se detuvo cuando Rukia le agarró del brazo. -"¿Usted le habló de Ichigo y sobre la Sociedad de Almas?"- Rukia miró alarmada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya se limitó a asentir y se alejó. Se encontró cara a cara con Karin como Rukia quedó sin aliento.

-"¿Rukia-nee ... sabes vos de eso también? ¿Sabes dónde esta Ichi-nii? ¿no?"- preguntó Karin

-"Yo ... sí lo se."- Rukia miró hacia otro lado evitando los ojos de Karin.

-"Por favor, dímelo. Por favor, Rukia-nee"- Karin se acercó a Rukia. Rukia miró a Karin.

-"Él esta ... en un entrenamiento con los Vizards."- los ojos de Karin se abrieron y se abofeteo mentalmente ppara reaccionar .

-¿"Él ... él tiene un hueco?"-

Antes de que Karin pudiera presionar a Rukia aún más, Yuzu dijo que era hora para el desayuno. Todo el mundo se dirigio a la mesa, olvidándose de la Emisión de Ichigo por la mañana que seguía siendo el mismo. Isshin hizo el ridículo, Karin supero a Isshin a medida que corria hacia el mural de su esposa, Yuzu calmar hacia abajo, y los otros tres shinigami participar en el desayuno loco.

-"¡Me voy, chicos bye!"- Karin dijo mientras salía. Todo el mundo sabía que una vez que ella se había ido no volvería hasta después de que el sol se ocultase.

Sintiendo que ahora era el momento adecuado, Hitsugaya iba a seguir a Karin para ver lo que ha hecho hasta estos últimos días. Hitsugaya quería saber lo que ella habia estado haciendo, especialmente, desde que dejó de llevar la pelota de fútbol comenzó a sospechar de sus acciones. Además, su reiatsu ha sido tenso últimamente.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino y Hitsugaya la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿La tienda de Urahara?- se cuestionó a si mismo intentando averiguar qué haría Karin allí

Karin sabía que la estaba siguiendo. No le importaba en realidad. Siempre y cuando no interfiera con cualquier cosa, a ella realmente no le importaba que él la estaba siguiendo. Cuando Karin entró en la tienda, Urahara ataco a Karin.

Para Karin fue detectado a pesar de que estaba completamente negro en la tienda. Con un gran estruendo, las luces se encendieron e Hitsugaya estaba sorprendido por la puerta.

Un mecánico de Urahara estaba tirado en el piso roto con un pie de Karin sobre este y un palo en una mano. Hitsugaya se quedó mirando en el palo. Él sentía que había una corriente de reiatsu vertiendo en el palo que Karin sostenía en sus manos.

Una sombra oscura comenzó a aplaudir mientras caminaban hacia la luz.-"Oh, Karin-chan. Eso esta mucho mejor que ayer"-Urahara sonrió.

-"Por supuesto, sigue siendo horrible"-. Un niño pelirrojo, dijo.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- Karin gruñó.

-"Ya me has oído."- le dio el pelirrojo en forma de reto

Karin entonces recordó que Hitsugaya la estaba siguiendo.

-"Oi! Usted no tiene que mantenerse escondido... Toshiro".-

Hitsugaya entró en la tienda con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabía que la estaba siguiendo?- pensó

Hitsugaya luego miró a Urahara. Urahara se limitó a sonreír, cuando Hitsugaya lo fulminó con la mirada. -"Urahara, podríamos acaba de empezar ya. No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo."- Karin dijo mientras caminaba más en la tienda.

-"Por supuesto Karin-chan.-" Dijo que la llevó al mismo lugar donde entrenó a Ichigo.

Hitsugaya los siguió, no sin apartar los ojos tanto de Urahara como de Karin.


	3. Decisión

3-

Edificio Abandonado

-"Bueno ... es tiempo de que todo el mundo tome un descanso!"- Un chico de pelo rubio, dijo. -"Usted sabe, yo no veo por qué siempre tenemos que comer hidratos de carbono + hidratos de carbono."- , Dijo un molesto shinigami de pelo naranja.

-"¿No quieres comer todo lo que te damos engendro desagradecido?"- gritó una chica rubia pecosa, -"yo debería dejar de entrenarte y dejarte morir por los Arrancar!"- le gritó a Ichigo.

-"Che ... todo bien, ya. Me estaba preguntando."-Ichigo metió su rostro murmurando.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Hiyori gritó al lado de Ichigo dándole patadas dejando una huella en su rostro, con la forma de su pie.

Ichigo se iba a quejar, pero sintió una súbita de energía de un reiatsu. Miró a su alrededor al igual que todo el mundo, pero se dieron cuenta de que no venía de ellos o en cualquier parte del área de entrenamiento.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- Ichigo preguntó de repente se volvió a Hiyori, -"¿que no es otro Arrancar?"- Hiyori negó con la cabeza y dijo -"No se siente demasiado puro para ser un Arrancar"-.

El reiatsu luego desapareció, y reanudaron su entrenamiento. Aunque, no hay duda de que todos los Vizard en esa habitación, incluyendo a Ichigo estaban pensando la misma cosa.

-¿Quién demonios era ese? ¿ De dónde vino ese fuerte reiatsu que sentí?- se pregunto Ichigo.

….

Tienda de Urahara

Hitsugaya se sentó mirando a Karin. Muchos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza mientras miraba a Karin pelear un cuatro contra uno. Vio a Karin pelear con Jinta y luego cambiar a Ururu. Renji intentó golpearla también. Chad trató de hacer un ataque furtivo. No estaba seguro si estaba impresionado o enojado.

-¿Enojado? ¿Por qué debería estar enojado?- se pregunto el oji turqueza

Se sintió un poco enojado consigo mismo. Si él no había dicho nada de lo que Karin no estaría aquí la formación.

¿Qué le hace pensar que puede luchar en la guerra de invierno?¿ Ella simplemente comienza a entrenar ahora? Ella no va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte.- pensó Hitsugaya mirando a la chica.

A pesar de que el pequeño capitán pensaba que era la ira, Urahara sonrió y pensó para sí:

-Maa ... Hitsugaya, no es la ira lo que siente.-

Urahara miró a Karin.

-Ella está mejorando drásticamente. Sin embargo, ella es como Ichigo. Ella puede tener un poco de miedo e incertidumbre dentro de sí misma. Pero, creo que lo superará. Si Ichigo podría no hay duda ella lo superará también.- pensó Urahara.

Urahara volvió su mirada de nuevo a Hitsugaya el estudio de su expresión. Sé rió como él piensa,

-El chico se preocupa por Karin-chan, pero ni siquiera ver que él mismo.-

-"Ah ... ser joven y en el amor."- Urahara, dijo en voz alta.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó mirando a Urahara sabiendo de que se estaba refiriendo a él. Urahara sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

-"Nada. Nada en absoluto."-

Después de la nada hubo un aumento repentino de flujo de reiatsu. Se mantuvo en aumento y el aumento en los campos de entrenamiento comenzó a resquebrajarse. El viento empezó a soplar, soplar todo en su camino por todas partes.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Karin cuando lanzó su reiatsu. Luego, con reflejos bruscos que rápidamente acabó con Renji, Ururu, Chad y Jinta. Poco a poco su reiatsu disminuyó y desapareció. Los cuatro estaban tumbados en el suelo.

Karin miró al cielo y suspiró.

-No. Tengo que seguir adelante. Tengo que estar lista a tiempo para la guerra de invierno.- pensó la morena

Karin se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Los otros cuatro fueron eliminados. Ella caminó lentamente hacia Urahara e Hitsugaya. Sin embargo, ella sintió que no podía más, así que cuando se encontró cara a cara con Hitsugaya ella se derrumbó sobre él. Hitsugaya atrapo a Karin y se quedó preocupado, pero luego volvió a su mirada de enojo cuando vio los ojos de Urahara mirándole.

Hitsugaya se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducen de nuevo a la tienda de Urahara, sonrió una vez más antes de recuperar las otras cuatro personas que yacían inconsciente en el suelo.

Poco a poco Karin comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sentó y comenzó a salir del futón, cuando oyó voces. Karin puso su oreja a la rendija de la puerta corredera y miró entre el crack. Vio a Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Rukia, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya. -"Deberíamos recuperar y borrar su memoria."-Rukia dijo.

-"No. Ella está mejorando. Si su tren sigue así ella puede ser capaz de luchar en la guerra de invierno y sobrevivir."- Urahara defendió.

-"Pero Urahara-san, ella va a salir lastimada. Ella incluso podría ser asesinada. ¿Qué vamos a decir a su familia ni mucho menos a Ichigo si un día es asesinada? Seguramente usted sabe que Ichigo es capaz de asesinarnos a nosotros, especialmente ahora que está entrenar a su lado hueco"-. Matsumoto dijo.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos hasta que Yoruichi tomó la palabra, -"Deberíamos entrenar. Por lo tanto, si no puede luchar en la Guerra de Invierno, que aún podía pelear aquí y proteger a su familia."-

Urahara se volvió a Hitsugaya,- "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer Taichou?"-

Hitsugaya se quedó mirando a la mesa y cerró los ojos para pensar.

Karin miró a Hitsugaya. Quería saber qué estaba pensando. Ella estaba asustada. Quería que Hitsugaya dijera que le permitía luchar en la guerra, pero parte de ella quería que él dijera que él no se lo permitió. Estaba confundida, pero luego pensó en su familia y sobre el momento en que fue a la tumba de su madre. Recordó que la atacó un hueco y Yuzu y cómo ella no podía hacer nada sino esperar a Ichigo para venir a rescatarla. Ella no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir. Quería ser capaz de proteger a todos sin depender de Ichigo. Miró por la rendija que Hitsugaya, finalmente tomó su decisión.

-"Creo que ... creo que debemos dejar de entrenarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener que si muere Ichigo nos mate, no quiero que eso.. –"-dijo el joven capitán.

-"¡NO!"- La puerta corredera se abrió, Karin salió cojeando de la habitación. -"Voy a luchar! No me importa! No siempre puedo confiar en Ichi-nii! Usted me va a entrenar! Esa es mi decisión y sólo mía."- dijo con furia y el ceño fruncido.

Echó un vistazo a todos en la sala. Hitsugaya se levantó y dijo,- "Kurosaki no podemos dejar que se arriesga la vida por ahí –"-

-"Toshiro! Voy a luchar y no puedes detenerme-!"- dijo con decisión Karin.

-"Kurosaki –"-

-"Toshiro…estoy sorprendida. Tú más que nadie, pensé que me entenderias!"- Hitsugaya la miró fijamente. Ella siempre le gritó, pero esto era diferente. Ella estaba realmente enojada con él.

-"Pensé que serías la persona que me entenderías más, la razón por la cual tengo que luchar. ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando usted no puede proteger a alguien cercano a ti?. Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder. Yo no quiero fracasar en la protección de alguien cercano a mí nunca más! "- Karin miró a Hitsugaya.

Tras escuchar esto, Hitsugaya de repente pensó en Hinamori. Podía verlo de nuevo. La pelea que tuvo con Gin y Aizen. Él no podía proteger a Hinamori. Él no pudo protegerla como Gin derrotó a su Hyōrinmaru. Ahora Hinamori ya no era la misma.

Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y le dijo: -"Bien"-. Salió de la tienda como todo el mundo miró a Karin.

Nadie dijo nada. Muchos pensamientos estaban corriendo a través de las cabezas de todos. No está seguro de qué decir o hacer. No está seguro de Karin y la relación de Hitsugaya. Nadie ha tenido las agallas para argumentar en realidad con Hitsugaya. Nadie tenía las tripas a excepción de Karin.

Urahara se volvió a Karin. -"Por ahora en adelante va a quedarse aquí" asintió y volvió a su futón para pensar.


	4. El enemigo aparece

4- El enemigo aparece

Hueco Mundo

Sentado en una silla mirando el trono, Aizen bebió de su vaso mientras miraba a Tosen. -"Y así como lo que yo sé todo el mundo está en la formación, incluida Kurosaki Ichigo y, sorprendentemente, su hermana Karin Kurosaki."-

Tosen se levantó de su forma de inclinarse ante Aizen y se echó a reír.-"Interesante. Esta la hermana de Kurosaki en la formación pero no que Inoue chica humana. Veo... Verdaderamente interesante. ¿Ulquiorra?"-

-"¿Hai Aizen-sama?"- Ulquiorra se puso delante de Aizen. Su rostro impasible miró fijamente a Aizen esperando a que él le ordene.

-"Quiero que me ayude."-

-"Hai".-

-"No tengo interés en que la chica humana, Kurosaki llama" Inoue ". Vamos a ser la partida para el mundo real y quiero que me ayude."-

-"Hai Aizen-sama."-

Aizen se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Él sonrió con cinismo y se echó a reír, mientras pensaba en lo que haría.

-Aquí es donde comienza la diversión.-

…..

Los Ishidas

Una sola flecha voló mediante la creación de una explosión en la esquina de la habitación. Un niño con gafas mira a su alrededor viendo donde se puede ejecutar sin que les disparen. Poco a poco y con cuidado, mira por la ventana para ver la luna.

-Es de noche ya.-Pensó.

-"Hm ... ¿estás preocupado por tus amigos shinigami?"- Un hombre que tenía gafas, vestido con un traje blanco le dijo al chico que se parece un poco a él.

-"Hn ..."- contestó el muchacho.

-"Usted se considera un Quincy. Usted no va a conseguir sus poderes de nuevo así. Pensé que perdió todas las conexiones con ellos."-

El muchacho siguió siendo tranquilo, concentrándose en cómo derrotar a su padre. Pensó para sí mismo. -¿Cómo hacían, estaba entrenando Ichigo tan duro como él lo hacia? Estaban Chad e Inoue todavía ... vivos? Rukia fue con ellos?-

Él nunca lo admitiría, pero que él se preocupaba por ellos y quería saber cómo estaban.

Una vez más, apenas escapó de las flechas de su padre mientras pensaba en todo. La única persona del grupo con la que la última vez que hablo fue con Inoue. La última vez que habló sonaba como si estuviera diciendo adiós. Él sabía que Inoue pensaba que había algo que no les estaba diciendo. Se acordó de cuando entró a su casa que un día, ella descubrió que él no iba nunca a hablar con ellos de nuevo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada de lo que rápidamente le dio un abrazo y se fue. Desde entonces, nunca la había visto o hablado con ninguno de ellos.

-"Usted sólo debe renunciar Uryu. Eres una desgracia para nuestra sociedad Quincy"-. Ryuken exclamó.

Finalmente Uryu atacó a su padre mientras le gritó,- "Yo no soy una vergüenza!"-

Uryu no sabía qué hacer, pero sin sus poderes que se limitó sólo a unas pocas armas para usar, sin sus poderes. Denunció a su padre como su padre se preparaba para disparar otra flecha en él hasta que de repente una luz brillante que emana de la cruz del brazalete de Uryu brillaron y encendió toda la sala en un blanco cegador.

-¿Qué?- 

…

Inoue

Inoue se sentó a la mesa cenando hasta que su mente empezó a divagar.

Urahara estaba junto a Inoue.

-"Inoue, le parecen la otra parte de su pinza para el pelo?"-

-"Urahara-san, no, yo no podía."-

-"Ya veo. Inoue, debido a su situación, lo sé muy bien que Tsubaki no puede luchar. Por lo tanto, no puedo permitirte luchar en esta guerra Inoue."-

-"Urahara-san."-

-"Inoue, esa era tu única fuente de poder. Yo entiendo que quieras luchar, pero debido a tu situación, usted es vulnerable. Así que no van a participar en esta guerra. Olvídate de todo, olvidarse de la Sociedad de Almas e Ichigo."-

-"Yo entiendo. Gracias Urahara-san ... por ser honesto."- Inoue se volvió lentamente para funcionar como Chad trató de ir después, pero fue detenido por Urahara.

Inoue comenzó a llorar un poco. Recordando lo que pasó. Se la había matado. Aun así, ella todavía estaba agradecida con Urahara. Ella sabía que él la ayudó, así que no hay manera de que pudiera estar enojado con él. Ella dejó de llorar y se centró en otra cosa. Luego vino un pensamiento a través de su mente.

Se preguntó que estaba haciendo Ichigo. La última vez que lo vio, sintió que tenía un aura diferente. No estaba segura de lo que ocurrió, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ella se molestaba. Se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo pero parecía que nunca la veia. Ella sabía que la única persona que Ichigo se diera cuenta era ...

-Rukia.-

Inoue estaba celosa y ella lo sabía. Ella no quería estar celosa de ella, porque eran buenas amigas.

En este punto, sabía que no tenía una oportunidad contra Rukia. Ichigo se preocupa por Rukia el camino que ella quería que se preocupen por ella, pero nunca va a suceder. Ahora sólo deseaba que ambos pudieran ser felices.

Su mente vagaba de nuevo pero esta vez que pensaba en Ishida. Se preguntó cómo estaba. Inoue se dio cuenta de que tenía previsto tomar distancia de todo el mundo al igual que la primera vez que los conocio. Él nunca habló con ellos de nuevo después de que un día cuando entró a su casa.

Ese día, Ishida era locuaz hasta cuando llegaron a la puerta principal se puso serio y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, ella estaba en sus brazos. Su cara se calienta, confundida por sus acciones, como Ishida la dejó en libertad, se disculpó y se fue. Esa fue la última vez que habló nunca o visto uno al otro.

Inoue se levantó y se preparó para ir a la cocina cuando la brisa se extendió por el aire. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué? La ventana no estaba abierta.-

Cerró la ventana y se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella había dos personas. Sus ojos se abren cuando los vio.

-"Aizen ..."-


	5. Una partida y una aprobación

5-Una partida y una aprobación

Tienda de Urahara

No hace mucho Karin estaba mirando por la ventana. Urahara le había dicho que se iba a atender a algunas de las cosas y que no se le permitía abandonar su tienda hasta que él volviera. Ella miró por la ventana y vio que la luna estaba fuera y brillante.

Otou-san y Yuzu se preocuparan si no me voy a casa. Por otra parte, Toshiro, Rukia, Matsumoto y no vamos a regresar bien. Ellos probablemente piensan que estoy con ellos.

Karin miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Renji y los otros aún no se despertaron. Ella se miró las manos y se preguntó.

-¿Qué demonios hacía yo antes? ¿De dónde provienen este reiatsu masivo? No puedo creer que esa era yo.-

Karin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tenía que salir a la calle y coger un poco de aire fresco. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás para que nadie pudiera seguirla. El único lugar donde podía pensar en ir es el techo.

Cuando Karin caminaba en el techo, buscando un lugar cómodo, otra persona llegó en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Kurosaki?"-

"¿Toshiro?" decían al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco Karin se sentó y cerró los ojos Hitsugaya hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dijo una palabra y se limitaron a mirar el cielo.

…..

Kurosaki hogar

En algún lugar de la casa, una niña estaba llorando. -"Otou-san! Karin-chan no está en casa todavía."- Yuzu lloraba mientras abrazaba a Isshin.

-"Está bien, papá va a hacerlo mejor! Cuando Karin-chan vuelva a casa voy a castigarla por lo que no va a salir otra vez."-

Isshin de repente frunció el ceño mientras miraba a la entrada de la casa.-"Yuzu-chan, ¿por qué no vas arriba y vas a la cama. Yo me encargaré de todo aquí."-

-"¿Estás seguro Otou-san?" -preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"Sí, ahora se ejecutan a lo largo de Yuzu-chan."- Yuzu rápidamente se levantó y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Isshin fue a la entrada y le dijo: -"Qué sorpresa tan agradable ... Urahara Kisuke."-

…

Inoue

-"En otras palabras no tengo otra opción."- Inoue dijo.

-"Precisamente"-. Aizen dijo con una sonrisa.

Inoue alzó la vista a una de las mesas de venta libre que tenía una foto de ella, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Ishida y. Aizen le siguió la mirada, sonrió y se levantó. Ulquiorra caminaba detrás de ella en caso que de pronto atacara.

Aizen atrapados los ojos y miró profundamente en ellos. Inoue fulminó con la mirada, pero luego la suavizo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Por último, lo que parecían años fueron sólo apenas dos minutos, Inoue se dirigió hacia Aizen y agarro su mano.

-"Yo ... yo lo haré."- Aizen sonrió mientras Inoue se dirigió hacia la imagen y le dio la vuelta.

-Perdónenme chicos.- pensó la chica con tristeza

Inoue se volvió y siguió Aizen y Ulquiorra.

….

Kurosaki hogar

-"Ya veo. ¿Así que mi Karin-chan dijo eso?"-

-"Por supuesto".-

Silencio.

-"Isshin-san ... no importa lo que hagas, no se puede escapar del hecho de que una vez fuiste un shinigami. Definitivamente, usted no puede escapar a las decisiones que toman sus hijos. Ichigo esta ahora con la formación Vizards para suprimir su propio hueco. Yuzu está empezando a sentir y tal vez incluso ver huecos. En cuanto a Karin, ella no puede tener una Zanpakutō, pero te aseguro que es suficientemente fuerte para tener una. No puedo garantizar que si ella va a optar por convertirse en una, shinigami o no, pero yo puedo decir esto, Karin se hará más fuerte, que puede incluso tratar de superar a Ichigo si podía, ella luchará y crecer y no importa cuál sea la circunstancia, ella luchará para proteger a aquellos a los que amar y cuidar. "-

Urahara tomó un sorbo de su copa. Isshin miró a Urahara y cerró los ojos.

-"Usted no tiene que ocultarse. Kon".-

Kon se acercó a la mesa, Isshin y Urahara lo miraron a Kon.- "¿Vas a dejar que su estancia con Urahara?"- Kon preguntó Urahara tomó otro sorbo mirando a Isshin. Isshin respiró hondo.

-"No hay otra opción… ¿no? Es la decisión de Karin y yo la respeto. Voy a dejar que se quede con usted, sin embargo, Urahara, Kon no le digan que soy un shinigami ¿sí?. Creo que es suficiente que ella sabe que Ichigo es un shinigami ".-

-"Entiendo. Bueno Isshin-san, Kon ... Debo seguir mi camino. Karin-chan va a morder la cabeza si no vuelvo."-

Isshin se echó a reír.

-"Ellos son similares"- dijo Urahara. Isshin miró fijamente a Urahara. -" El hermano como la hermana. Ichigo y Karin son verdaderamente hermanos. Bueno ... Te veré más tarde."- Urahara se volvió a dejar como Isshin siguió mirando a su taza.

Kon se quedó mirando a Isshin.- "Ano, Isshin-san ... ¿Qué pasa?"-

Una gota se derramo por la frente de Kon al ver que Isshin volvia a ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

-"¿Qué le digo Yuzu!"-

Isshin corrió hacia el mural de Masaki y comenzó a llorar un río de lágrimas que Kon nos montamos en un pedazo de cartón flotando y agarró una cuchara y un batido de distancia.- "Hn ... y este es un capitán shinigami de alto nivel? ... Che!"-


	6. Los sollozos de un capitán

6- Los sollozos de un capitán

Los Ishidas

Uryu abrió los ojos y vio que la sala fue destruida. Las piezas del techo estaban en el suelo. Miró alrededor y vio a su padre en el suelo. Uryu miró a su muñeca y vio a su pulsera, que estaba brillando.

-¿Se ... se ... me hace esto?-

No estaba seguro, pero que necesitaba para ver si él consiguió sus poderes. El padre de Uryu comenzó a cambiar de posición tratando de ponerse de pie. Ahora era su oportunidad para tratar de disparar una flecha a su padre. Uryu tomó su postura y señaló hacia Ryuken con la punta de los dedos. De pie hacia los lados, Uryu sacó su nuevo brazo derecho como si estuviera tirando de la cuerda de su arco. De repente, Uryu sintió una oleada de flujo de reiatsu a través de él.

Uryu se centró en su objetivo. Él respiró hondo y luego las chispas comenzaron a surgir de sus dedos.

-Lo puedo ver. Está funcionando. Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más.- se dijo Uryu

Uryu empujo más y más difícil su reiatsu hasta que se empezó a formar una flecha. Pronto su arco comenzó a formarse también.

-Sólo un poco más.- se repetía

Reunió más de su reiatsu y su arco y la flecha se convirtieron en sólido y brillante. Uryu miró a Ryuken y repitió:

-"Yo no soy una vergüenza ..."-

Él lanzó la flecha en Ryuken mientras trataba de levantarse y esquivar, sino que fue golpeado con la flecha. El padre de Uryu miró a Uryu al caer.

-Hn ... él consiguió sus poderes.-

Uryu se derrumbó en el suelo y respiró hondo dentro y fuera.

-Mi poder está de vuelta. Abuelo, ¿has visto eso? Mis poderes devueltos.- Uryu repitió esas palabras en su mene como un mensaje a su abuelo.

Uryu sonrió y luego se desmayó.

…..

Edificio Abandonado

-"Están todos bien eso es todo por el día!"- Hiyori le gritó. Todo el mundo se quejó y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. (¿Tienen habitaciones?)

Ichigo puso su Zanpakutō en su espalda mientras miraba a la luna.

-Me pregunto que están haciendo cada uno de ellos.-

Ichigo se quedó mirando a la luna llena, su mente volvió a la última vez que vio a Karin. Karin había sabido que era un shinigami. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero luego la dejó. Desde entonces, nunca habló con ella.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando por ahí, pero estaba seguro de que de alguna manera, que todo el mundo estaba bien.

Poco hizo cualquier persona sabe, sólo una persona que no fue realmente bien. Esa persona era Inoue.

-"Oi! No te quedes ahí parado. Te ves como un monstruo con retraso mental"-. Shinji dijo.

Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron cuando agarró el cuello de Shinji. Shinji miró a Ichigo. Entonces vio que Ichigo no estaba enojado. Ichigo le devolvió la mirada a Shinji luego lo empujó a un lado. Se alejó, como todos en la sala miraron a Ichigo. Ni siquiera negar o contestar de la misma a Shinji. Eso significaba que algo andaba mal.

…..

Tienda de Urahara

-"Por amor del señor! ¡Levántate! Urahara quiere hablar contigo!"- Jinta le gritó a Renji, que lo estaba ignorando.- "Ano Abarai-san Urahara-san gustaría que todos a entrar en la sala de estar.-" Ururu, dijo.

Chad, los miró y se levantó para ir a la sala de estar. Se detuvo un segundo y se dio cuenta de que el futón de Karin estaba vacío y entonces dijo a Ururu -"¿Ella no está aquí?"-

Ururu se encogió de hombros, no sabía dónde estaba. -"Creo que ella fue a su casa ya."-

Muy pronto todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa a excepción de Hitsugaya y Karin.

-"Urahara, ¿crees que deberíamos esperar a Karin y Hitsugaya Taichou?"- preguntó Rukia. Urahara se dio cuenta de ello y dijo: -"Voy a darles diez minutos y si no están aquí todos vamos a ir a buscarlos."-

-"Me pregunto dónde podrían estar."- Ururu suspiró.

Matsumoto sonrió, y dijo simplemente: -"Estan, probablemente, mirando el cielo."- Todos la miraron.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Rukia le preguntó.

-"En realidad nada. Lo que me dijeron que probablemente están mirando el cielo."- Matsumoto sonrió al pensar en cómo ella siguió a su Taichou hace unas semanas y vio a Karin y Hitsugaya mirando el cielo juntos.

-"¿Por qué vienes aquí?"- Karin le preguntó y su Taichou respondió: -"Es el único lugar donde podía ver el cielo ... Me trae recuerdos."-

-"¿Memorias ...?"- Karin e Hitsugaya seguían mirando al cielo juntos.

Ese momento maravilloso el pensamiento de Matsumoto fue de enganchar a su Taicho y Karin juntos. Ella sabía que a pesar de que Karin había gritado en su Taichou, todavía se hablan entre sí. Diez minutos. Eso es todo lo que tenían hasta que el grupo tendría que ir a buscarlos, si no se presentaran.

…..

En los tejados

Karin comenzó a tocar con los dedos mientras se establece en el techo.

-"Toshiro?"-

-"Hai".-

-"Yo lo ... lo siento por haberte gritado antes."-

-"Hn ..."-

-"Yo sólo ... quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi familia."-

El silencio les acontece hasta que Hitsugaya habló.

-"Kurosaki ..."-

-"Hai".-

-"Anteriormente, usted dijo que yo le entiendo más al no proteger a alguien. ¿Cómo sabes que yo sabía por lo que pasabas de proteger a alguien?"-

-"No sé".-

-"¿Qué?" -le preguntó confusamente.

-"Toshiro, yo ... estaba en sus ojos."- Karin se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

No muy lejos de ellos, el grupo decidió ir a buscarlos. La decisión de que por lo menos deberían escuchar a Matsumoto y ver si ella estaba en lo cierto, todos se fueron a la azotea y vieron a las dos personas que estaban buscando eran en realidad existe.

Jinta estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego Renji le tapó la boca e hizo un gesto para todo el mundo para ocultarse en alguna parte. Sí ... que decidieron escuchar a escondidas.

Hitsugaya se sentó y dijo: -"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

Karin se sentó tan bien como ella dijo -"No hacía falta que me digas para saber que usted no pudo proteger a alguien importante para usted. Detrás de esa cara fea de la suya"- Hitsugaya miró a ella, -"sus ojos lo vendieron. Vi que cuando se decidió que no debía entrenar, he visto que lo que has hecho no es la decisión ya que pensaba que iba a ponerse en el camino, sino porque tienes miedo. Tal vez me equivoque y la lectura en esto, pero Toshiro , cuando te miro, veo la tristeza, el dolor, el odio y determinación ".-

Karin estaba mirando a Hitsugaya. Entonces se echó a reír. Hitsugaya la miró y le fulminó con la mirada. -"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo no veo cómo ver el dolor y todo es divertido."-

-"Lo siento ... no me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo que nunca pensé que tendría una conversación de esta seria con usted. También el hecho de que, creo, sigo siendo un niño. ¿No lo cree raro? "-

Hitsugaya la miró entonces sonrió.

-"No pensé que tenías sentimientos profundos para mí."- Hitsugaya sonrió y la miró.

-"Karin ... chan ..."- diciendo su nombre de pila intencionadamente para ver cómo iba a reaccionar.

Karin volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde los otros, donde se esconden, se ruborizaron. Entonces gritó.

Matsumoto, Rukia, Urahara y estaban tratando de mantenerlo en y no se ríen de los dos coqueteando pero ... hablando el uno al otro.

-"No te pongas tan gallito. Yo simplemente estaba diciendo que yo sabía que usted me entiende. Además, ¿quién dijo que yo tenía sentimientos por un enano como tú?"-

Hitsugaya le gritó diciéndole que él no era un enano.

De pronto, Hitsugaya miró al cielo y frunció el ceño. -"Tienes razón, me dejó de proteger a alguien ... y lo lamento. Porque yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, que está ahora confinada y traumatizados. Otros calificaría su mental, pero aún así, yo no podía protegerla."-

El grupo frunció el ceño. Todos saben que Hitsugaya estaba hablando Hinamori.

-"Pero"- continuó -"Lo qué está hecho, hecho está. Yo voy a luchar contra Aizen y asegurarme de que page por hacerle daño."-

-"Toshiro, veo que ella es realmente importante para usted. No importa que te pregunte, ¿pero era tu novia?"-

Hitsugaya se sorprendió y se sonrojó al pensar en Hinamori ser su amiga. Karin se dio cuenta de que era demasiado personal para pedir disculpas.

-"No es que me importe, pero la manera que usted describe me imaginé ... bueno ... ella era su hermana? O incluso la madre?"-

-"No. Ella era mi mejor amiga"-. Él dijo con tristeza.

Karin se quedó mirando el cielo, evitando la cara de Hitsugaya. Ella sabía que él estaba llorando. A pesar de que en realidad no estaba físicamente llorando. Su alma se estaba muriendo cada minuto que habló de Hinamori.

-Dijo que era. Así que no son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasó?- se pregunto la morena

Hitsugaya habló para romper sus pensamientos -"debido a Aizen, ya no somos los mejores amigos. Hace unos días, incluso antes de que te haya seguido aquí, hablé con ella. Ella me decía que no era culpa de Aizen. Nos metimos en una pelea verbal y ella... ella terminó nuestra amistad. Traté de hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ella no quería hablar conmigo. Ella me dijo que cualquier persona, que es el enemigo de Aizen, o está en contra de él, está en contra de ella. Así es como se acabó. Ya no somos amigos... "-.

Hitsugaya sonaba como odiaba a Hinamori, pero a Karin sabía mejor. Hitsugaya era así. Él tiene dificultades para expresar cómo se siente. Parecía enojado, pero que en realidad no lo estaba. Estaba triste y dolido. Él estaba muriendo lentamente.

Aunque nadie lo vio, pero Karin, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo, deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla.

En ese mismo momento, Karin sabía que ella quería verlo sonreír. No es esa sonrisa estúpida que la molesta, aunque sí parece algo lindo, pero ese no es el punto. El punto era que ella quería verlo sonreír. Una sonrisa verdadera. Uno que puso de manifiesto la felicidad y el contenido. Ella odiaba a su falsa sonrisa. Odiaba verlo triste. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes habría que esperar alguna vez ser tan íntima con Hitsugaya.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros mientras distraídamente se levantó y caminó frente a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya la miró extrañamente con otra lágrima cayendo lentamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hitsugaya sentía una envoltura par de brazos a la vuelta de lo que encajan perfectamente en el y me miró como la oyó decir: -"Está bien llorar ya sabes. Acaba de dejarlo ir."-

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, pero acaba de colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Karin y poco a poco empezó a temblar que se convirtió en sollozos.

Desde lejos, Ururu comenzó a llorar mientras los ojos de Jinta se humedecieron. Matsumoto nunca supo nada sobre la vida personal de Hitsugaya y ahora acaba de aprender algo que no sabía acerca de su Taichou le afectó.

-"Nunca he visto llorar."-

Matsumoto siguió mirando a los dos jóvenes, las carreras de la mente, teniendo en el hecho de que el capitán de pelo color de nieve es capaz de llorar y de hecho ha sido por un momento difícil y no uno de ellos incluso se dio cuenta, pero Karin.

Urahara le dijo a todos que deben estar dirigiéndose hacia abajo y ya era suficiente. Ya escuche lo suficiente para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Como todo el mundo salió de la azotea, Hitsugaya y Karin permanecieron juntos no dejar ir el uno del otro.

…

Sala de estar

Como sollozos Ururu se desplomara, Rukia miró las caras de todos entristecen. -"No vamos a salir adelante de nosotros mismos. No pueden saber que estábamos allí. Eso podría hacer que Hitsugaya-Taichou aún más molesto ya que él sólo le dijo a Karin-chan acerca y usted sabe a qué me refiero."-

-"Es triste"- dijo Ururu,

"¿Cómo pude haber dejado de notarlo ...?"- dijo Matsumoto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de dejar la mente vagar, el grupo consideró dos reiatsus dirigían en su dirección.

-"Todo el mundo actuar con naturalidad."- Urahara, dijo.

La puerta se abrió y Karin entró seguida de Hitsugaya. Karin miró a todos en la sala. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no se molestó en decir nada al respecto. Se sentó junto a Rukia y le dijo: -"Urahara-san, tengo que ir a casa."-

-"Ya he fijado que."-

Karin lo miró fijamente y le indicó que continuara.- "Hablé con tu padre –"-

-"¿Qué?"-

"Ahora Karin-chan, sólo calmate y te lo explico. Ya he hablado con tu padre y yo le dije que se le va con algunos miembros del club de su escuela. Me aseguré de que me creía también. Así que no te preocupes. Tu padre también hablará con Yuzu-chan. Ahora bien, como todo el mundo está aquí, me gustaría llegar al punto. Karin, te estaré entrenando para un par de semanas más, sin embargo, a continuación te enviarán a la Sociedad de Almas, y allí, el resto de su formación se llevará a cabo allí con algunos de mis amigos. "-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, pero luego continuó Urahara.

-"Hay más, cuando vas a la Sociedad de Almas, usted tiene una opción para convertirse en un shinigami o no. Me decidí a darle una mano a que de esa manera usted no tendrá problemas para decidir cuando llegues allí. Si usted elige a ser un shinigami, se le enseñará a fondo para convertirse en un shinigami y cómo usar sus poderes. Si no elegir, una vez que termine la guerra que ya no será capaz de volver a la Sociedad de Almas o tiene algo que ver con nosotros. Ahora te pregunto, ¿todavía quieres seguir y entrenar con nosotros? No hay vuelta atrás "-

Karin miró a su alrededor y pensó.

-"Sí. No voy a dar marcha atrás."- Urahara asintió con la cabeza,- "yo veo bien a todos que es tarde y que todos ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano. Así que buenas noches y dulces sueños."-

Todo el mundo iba a ir a la cama, cuando Karin se puso de pie Hitsugaya pronto la tomó de mano. Karin se dio la vuelta a Hitsugaya tímidamente le dio las gracias y se alejó.

Karin se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado Hitsugaya y poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña


	7. La desaparición de Inoue

6- Los sollozos de un capitán

Los Ishidas

Uryu abrió los ojos y vio que la sala fue destruida. Las piezas del techo estaban en el suelo. Miró alrededor y vio a su padre en el suelo. Uryu miró a su muñeca y vio a su pulsera, que estaba brillando.

-¿Se ... se ... me hace esto?-

No estaba seguro, pero que necesitaba para ver si él consiguió sus poderes. El padre de Uryu comenzó a cambiar de posición tratando de ponerse de pie. Ahora era su oportunidad para tratar de disparar una flecha a su padre. Uryu tomó su postura y señaló hacia Ryuken con la punta de los dedos. De pie hacia los lados, Uryu sacó su nuevo brazo derecho como si estuviera tirando de la cuerda de su arco. De repente, Uryu sintió una oleada de flujo de reiatsu a través de él.

Uryu se centró en su objetivo. Él respiró hondo y luego las chispas comenzaron a surgir de sus dedos.

-Lo puedo ver. Está funcionando. Sólo tengo que apretar un poco más.- se dijo Uryu

Uryu empujo más y más difícil su reiatsu hasta que se empezó a formar una flecha. Pronto su arco comenzó a formarse también.

-Sólo un poco más.- se repetía

Reunió más de su reiatsu y su arco y la flecha se convirtieron en sólido y brillante. Uryu miró a Ryuken y repitió:

-"Yo no soy una vergüenza ..."-

Él lanzó la flecha en Ryuken mientras trataba de levantarse y esquivar, sino que fue golpeado con la flecha. El padre de Uryu miró a Uryu al caer.

-Hn ... él consiguió sus poderes.-

Uryu se derrumbó en el suelo y respiró hondo dentro y fuera.

-Mi poder está de vuelta. Abuelo, ¿has visto eso? Mis poderes devueltos.- Uryu repitió esas palabras en su mene como un mensaje a su abuelo.

Uryu sonrió y luego se desmayó.

…..

Edificio Abandonado

-"Están todos bien eso es todo por el día!"- Hiyori le gritó. Todo el mundo se quejó y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. (¿Tienen habitaciones?)

Ichigo puso su Zanpakutō en su espalda mientras miraba a la luna.

-Me pregunto que están haciendo cada uno de ellos.-

Ichigo se quedó mirando a la luna llena, su mente volvió a la última vez que vio a Karin. Karin había sabido que era un shinigami. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero luego la dejó. Desde entonces, nunca habló con ella.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando por ahí, pero estaba seguro de que de alguna manera, que todo el mundo estaba bien.

Poco hizo cualquier persona sabe, sólo una persona que no fue realmente bien. Esa persona era Inoue.

-"Oi! No te quedes ahí parado. Te ves como un monstruo con retraso mental"-. Shinji dijo.

Los ojos de Ichigo temblaron cuando agarró el cuello de Shinji. Shinji miró a Ichigo. Entonces vio que Ichigo no estaba enojado. Ichigo le devolvió la mirada a Shinji luego lo empujó a un lado. Se alejó, como todos en la sala miraron a Ichigo. Ni siquiera negar o contestar de la misma a Shinji. Eso significaba que algo andaba mal.

…..

Tienda de Urahara

-"Por amor del señor! ¡Levántate! Urahara quiere hablar contigo!"- Jinta le gritó a Renji, que lo estaba ignorando.- "Ano Abarai-san Urahara-san gustaría que todos a entrar en la sala de estar.-" Ururu, dijo.

Chad, los miró y se levantó para ir a la sala de estar. Se detuvo un segundo y se dio cuenta de que el futón de Karin estaba vacío y entonces dijo a Ururu -"¿Ella no está aquí?"-

Ururu se encogió de hombros, no sabía dónde estaba. -"Creo que ella fue a su casa ya."-

Muy pronto todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa a excepción de Hitsugaya y Karin.

-"Urahara, ¿crees que deberíamos esperar a Karin y Hitsugaya Taichou?"- preguntó Rukia. Urahara se dio cuenta de ello y dijo: -"Voy a darles diez minutos y si no están aquí todos vamos a ir a buscarlos."-

-"Me pregunto dónde podrían estar."- Ururu suspiró.

Matsumoto sonrió, y dijo simplemente: -"Estan, probablemente, mirando el cielo."- Todos la miraron.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Rukia le preguntó.

-"En realidad nada. Lo que me dijeron que probablemente están mirando el cielo."- Matsumoto sonrió al pensar en cómo ella siguió a su Taichou hace unas semanas y vio a Karin y Hitsugaya mirando el cielo juntos.

-"¿Por qué vienes aquí?"- Karin le preguntó y su Taichou respondió: -"Es el único lugar donde podía ver el cielo ... Me trae recuerdos."-

-"¿Memorias ...?"- Karin e Hitsugaya seguían mirando al cielo juntos.

Ese momento maravilloso el pensamiento de Matsumoto fue de enganchar a su Taicho y Karin juntos. Ella sabía que a pesar de que Karin había gritado en su Taichou, todavía se hablan entre sí. Diez minutos. Eso es todo lo que tenían hasta que el grupo tendría que ir a buscarlos, si no se presentaran.

…..

En los tejados

Karin comenzó a tocar con los dedos mientras se establece en el techo.

-"Toshiro?"-

-"Hai".-

-"Yo lo ... lo siento por haberte gritado antes."-

-"Hn ..."-

-"Yo sólo ... quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi familia."-

El silencio les acontece hasta que Hitsugaya habló.

-"Kurosaki ..."-

-"Hai".-

-"Anteriormente, usted dijo que yo le entiendo más al no proteger a alguien. ¿Cómo sabes que yo sabía por lo que pasabas de proteger a alguien?"-

-"No sé".-

-"¿Qué?" -le preguntó confusamente.

-"Toshiro, yo ... estaba en sus ojos."- Karin se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

No muy lejos de ellos, el grupo decidió ir a buscarlos. La decisión de que por lo menos deberían escuchar a Matsumoto y ver si ella estaba en lo cierto, todos se fueron a la azotea y vieron a las dos personas que estaban buscando eran en realidad existe.

Jinta estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego Renji le tapó la boca e hizo un gesto para todo el mundo para ocultarse en alguna parte. Sí ... que decidieron escuchar a escondidas.

Hitsugaya se sentó y dijo: -"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

Karin se sentó tan bien como ella dijo -"No hacía falta que me digas para saber que usted no pudo proteger a alguien importante para usted. Detrás de esa cara fea de la suya"- Hitsugaya miró a ella, -"sus ojos lo vendieron. Vi que cuando se decidió que no debía entrenar, he visto que lo que has hecho no es la decisión ya que pensaba que iba a ponerse en el camino, sino porque tienes miedo. Tal vez me equivoque y la lectura en esto, pero Toshiro , cuando te miro, veo la tristeza, el dolor, el odio y determinación ".-

Karin estaba mirando a Hitsugaya. Entonces se echó a reír. Hitsugaya la miró y le fulminó con la mirada. -"¿Qué es tan gracioso? Yo no veo cómo ver el dolor y todo es divertido."-

-"Lo siento ... no me estoy riendo de ti. Es sólo que nunca pensé que tendría una conversación de esta seria con usted. También el hecho de que, creo, sigo siendo un niño. ¿No lo cree raro? "-

Hitsugaya la miró entonces sonrió.

-"No pensé que tenías sentimientos profundos para mí."- Hitsugaya sonrió y la miró.

-"Karin ... chan ..."- diciendo su nombre de pila intencionadamente para ver cómo iba a reaccionar.

Karin volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde los otros, donde se esconden, se ruborizaron. Entonces gritó.

Matsumoto, Rukia, Urahara y estaban tratando de mantenerlo en y no se ríen de los dos coqueteando pero ... hablando el uno al otro.

-"No te pongas tan gallito. Yo simplemente estaba diciendo que yo sabía que usted me entiende. Además, ¿quién dijo que yo tenía sentimientos por un enano como tú?"-

Hitsugaya le gritó diciéndole que él no era un enano.

De pronto, Hitsugaya miró al cielo y frunció el ceño. -"Tienes razón, me dejó de proteger a alguien ... y lo lamento. Porque yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, que está ahora confinada y traumatizados. Otros calificaría su mental, pero aún así, yo no podía protegerla."-

El grupo frunció el ceño. Todos saben que Hitsugaya estaba hablando Hinamori.

-"Pero"- continuó -"Lo qué está hecho, hecho está. Yo voy a luchar contra Aizen y asegurarme de que page por hacerle daño."-

-"Toshiro, veo que ella es realmente importante para usted. No importa que te pregunte, ¿pero era tu novia?"-

Hitsugaya se sorprendió y se sonrojó al pensar en Hinamori ser su amiga. Karin se dio cuenta de que era demasiado personal para pedir disculpas.

-"No es que me importe, pero la manera que usted describe me imaginé ... bueno ... ella era su hermana? O incluso la madre?"-

-"No. Ella era mi mejor amiga"-. Él dijo con tristeza.

Karin se quedó mirando el cielo, evitando la cara de Hitsugaya. Ella sabía que él estaba llorando. A pesar de que en realidad no estaba físicamente llorando. Su alma se estaba muriendo cada minuto que habló de Hinamori.

-Dijo que era. Así que no son las mejores amigas. ¿Qué pasó?- se pregunto la morena

Hitsugaya habló para romper sus pensamientos -"debido a Aizen, ya no somos los mejores amigos. Hace unos días, incluso antes de que te haya seguido aquí, hablé con ella. Ella me decía que no era culpa de Aizen. Nos metimos en una pelea verbal y ella... ella terminó nuestra amistad. Traté de hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ella no quería hablar conmigo. Ella me dijo que cualquier persona, que es el enemigo de Aizen, o está en contra de él, está en contra de ella. Así es como se acabó. Ya no somos amigos... "-.

Hitsugaya sonaba como odiaba a Hinamori, pero a Karin sabía mejor. Hitsugaya era así. Él tiene dificultades para expresar cómo se siente. Parecía enojado, pero que en realidad no lo estaba. Estaba triste y dolido. Él estaba muriendo lentamente.

Aunque nadie lo vio, pero Karin, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo, deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla.

En ese mismo momento, Karin sabía que ella quería verlo sonreír. No es esa sonrisa estúpida que la molesta, aunque sí parece algo lindo, pero ese no es el punto. El punto era que ella quería verlo sonreír. Una sonrisa verdadera. Uno que puso de manifiesto la felicidad y el contenido. Ella odiaba a su falsa sonrisa. Odiaba verlo triste. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes habría que esperar alguna vez ser tan íntima con Hitsugaya.

Pero ella se encogió de hombros mientras distraídamente se levantó y caminó frente a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya la miró extrañamente con otra lágrima cayendo lentamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hitsugaya sentía una envoltura par de brazos a la vuelta de lo que encajan perfectamente en el y me miró como la oyó decir: -"Está bien llorar ya sabes. Acaba de dejarlo ir."-

Hitsugaya no dijo nada, pero acaba de colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Karin y poco a poco empezó a temblar que se convirtió en sollozos.

Desde lejos, Ururu comenzó a llorar mientras los ojos de Jinta se humedecieron. Matsumoto nunca supo nada sobre la vida personal de Hitsugaya y ahora acaba de aprender algo que no sabía acerca de su Taichou le afectó.

-"Nunca he visto llorar."-

Matsumoto siguió mirando a los dos jóvenes, las carreras de la mente, teniendo en el hecho de que el capitán de pelo color de nieve es capaz de llorar y de hecho ha sido por un momento difícil y no uno de ellos incluso se dio cuenta, pero Karin.

Urahara le dijo a todos que deben estar dirigiéndose hacia abajo y ya era suficiente. Ya escuche lo suficiente para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Como todo el mundo salió de la azotea, Hitsugaya y Karin permanecieron juntos no dejar ir el uno del otro.

…

Sala de estar

Como sollozos Ururu se desplomara, Rukia miró las caras de todos entristecen. -"No vamos a salir adelante de nosotros mismos. No pueden saber que estábamos allí. Eso podría hacer que Hitsugaya-Taichou aún más molesto ya que él sólo le dijo a Karin-chan acerca y usted sabe a qué me refiero."-

-"Es triste"- dijo Ururu,

"¿Cómo pude haber dejado de notarlo ...?"- dijo Matsumoto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de dejar la mente vagar, el grupo consideró dos reiatsus dirigían en su dirección.

-"Todo el mundo actuar con naturalidad."- Urahara, dijo.

La puerta se abrió y Karin entró seguida de Hitsugaya. Karin miró a todos en la sala. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no se molestó en decir nada al respecto. Se sentó junto a Rukia y le dijo: -"Urahara-san, tengo que ir a casa."-

-"Ya he fijado que."-

Karin lo miró fijamente y le indicó que continuara.- "Hablé con tu padre –"-

-"¿Qué?"-

"Ahora Karin-chan, sólo calmate y te lo explico. Ya he hablado con tu padre y yo le dije que se le va con algunos miembros del club de su escuela. Me aseguré de que me creía también. Así que no te preocupes. Tu padre también hablará con Yuzu-chan. Ahora bien, como todo el mundo está aquí, me gustaría llegar al punto. Karin, te estaré entrenando para un par de semanas más, sin embargo, a continuación te enviarán a la Sociedad de Almas, y allí, el resto de su formación se llevará a cabo allí con algunos de mis amigos. "-

Karin asintió con la cabeza, pero luego continuó Urahara.

-"Hay más, cuando vas a la Sociedad de Almas, usted tiene una opción para convertirse en un shinigami o no. Me decidí a darle una mano a que de esa manera usted no tendrá problemas para decidir cuando llegues allí. Si usted elige a ser un shinigami, se le enseñará a fondo para convertirse en un shinigami y cómo usar sus poderes. Si no elegir, una vez que termine la guerra que ya no será capaz de volver a la Sociedad de Almas o tiene algo que ver con nosotros. Ahora te pregunto, ¿todavía quieres seguir y entrenar con nosotros? No hay vuelta atrás "-

Karin miró a su alrededor y pensó.

-"Sí. No voy a dar marcha atrás."- Urahara asintió con la cabeza,- "yo veo bien a todos que es tarde y que todos ustedes tienen que levantarse temprano. Así que buenas noches y dulces sueños."-

Todo el mundo iba a ir a la cama, cuando Karin se puso de pie Hitsugaya pronto la tomó de mano. Karin se dio la vuelta a Hitsugaya tímidamente le dio las gracias y se alejó.

Karin se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado Hitsugaya y poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña


	8. Una tarde de diversión en casa Kurosaki

8- Una tarde de diversión en la casa Kurosaki

Hueco Mundo

-"¿Por qué todavía ves por la ventana? No es que van a venir por ti."-Ulquiorra dijo pasivamente.

Inoue mantuvo la mirada fija en el cielo mientras hacía pequeños gestos con la mano, cepillando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -"Me quedo porque sé que vendrá. Él vendrá por mí."-

Ulquiorra miró a su espalda.

-Chica humana estúpida. Ellos no vendrán por ella. Probablemente piensan que ella los traicionó. Ha sido alrededor de dos meses y todavía no han venido a buscarla.- pensó Ulquiorra.

-"Debe darse por vencida. Aizen-sama se asegurará de que sean exterminados. No importa lo que usted cree, no van a venir. Ellos no se preocupan por usted. Usted es después de todo,una inútil. Incluso Urahara dijo que no lucharas en la Guerra de Invierno. Esto demuestra claramente que. –"-

Ulquiorra se detuvo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor de hormigueo en la mejilla derecha. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Inoue mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras movía su mano cerca de su pecho y se dio cuenta de que acababa darle una palmada en la cara.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y la estampo contra la pared fría y dura, y dijo: -"Tienes suerte de que Aizen-sama le requiere estar viva si otro fuese el caso yo te hubiera matado. Si yo fuera tú, tendria cuidado con lo que hago."-

Luego la soltó y se fue a la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando sintió una mano su muñeca.

-"Tienes razón, tengo la suerte, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a renunciar. Yo nunca estaré del lado de ustedes, pero aún así, no tengo miedo de ti. Si me tienen que proteger, a partir de ahora usted debe saber que no importa lo que me dice que nunca va a cambiar mi mente. "- Inoue soltó a Ulquiorra para dejarle salir.

Tan pronto como Ulquiorra salió de la celda de la prisión, Inoue se acercó a su cama y se acostó a pensar. En el otro lado de la puerta, Ulquiorra tenía una expresión de frustración en su rostro hasta que Grimmjow apareció y comenzó a sonreír sádicamente.

-"¿Tienes problemas con tu" prisionero "?"- exclamo Grimmjow.

-"Hn ..."- dijo Ulquiorra antes de salir con Grimmjow para ir a ver a Aizen.

Ulquiorra se dirigió hacia la sala principal, donde Aizen siempre se encuentra dentro del Hueco Mundo. Tan pronto como vio a Aizen, Aizen lo llamó a que se acercara.

-"¿Cómo está?"- Aizen le preguntó.

-"Ella todavía se sienta junto a la ventana esperando a que vengan."-Ulquiorra dijo pasivamente.

-"Ya veo. ¿Se siente frustrado? Dime lo que está en tu mente, Ulquiorra."-Aizen miró fijamente a Ulquiorra sonriendo como si supiera algo que nadie sabía que a él. Ulquiorra miró a Aizen, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-"Aizen-sama, ¿por qué debemos mantenerla cautiva? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente matarla ahora?"-

-"No. Necesitamos sus poderes, también va a ser más entretenida con matarla frente a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando él llegue."-

-"También cree que va a venir por ella?"-

-"Por supuesto, al enterarse, sin duda vendrá una vez que se entere de que le falta. ¿Eso es todo?"-

-"Hai, Aizen-sama."- Ulquiorra se inclinó y se volvió para irse.

Durante los últimos dos meses, Ulquiorra fue elegido para velar por Inoue. Él no creía que fuera a ser tan agravante para vigilar a la niña débil. Al principio, él pensaba que iba a estar llorando todo el tiempo y luego se volvería loca, pero era diferente. Él nunca pensó que sería lo contrario. Ulquiorra caminó lentamente hacia la celda de Inoue. Temía verla. Sabía que una vez que entró, su estado de ánimo podría cambiar drásticamente al pasar de malestar y defensiva a la alegre y ruidosa.

-¿Cómo lo hace?- se pregunto. -¿Cómo es que él es obviamente el enemigo y que todavía puede ser feliz a su alrededor, hablando con él, tratando de ser su amiga?. No la entiendo. No estoy seguro si es valiente o estúpida al cuadrado.-

Ulquiorra finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación en la que poco a poco dudado en abrir la puerta. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, él esperaba que ella se sentara junto a la ventana esperando de nuevo, pero lo que vio fue diferente. La vio en el suelo,con la cabeza tapada. Rápidamente corrió a su lado,en la comprobación para ver si aún estaba viva. Ulquiorra se volvió a Inoue y la sujetó a él. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con el toque de la mano de Ulquiorra en la frente.

-Ella tiene fiebre.-

Últimamente Inoue no habia estado durmiendo o comiendo. Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse y esperar por la ventana. En espera. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para mirar a la persona que la sujetaba. Ella lo vio. Inoue levantó la mano y agarró la camisa de Ulquiorra que sostienen firmemente a ella.

-"¿Ulquiorra?"- preguntó ella, cuando de repente vio negro. Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola durante un minuto y se dio cuenta de que ella se desmayó. Rápidamente se llevó a su estilo de novia y abandonó la habitación para encontrar a alguien que tienden a ella. Estaba molesto. Él era su cuidador, y se suponía que debía asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y con vida hasta que Ichigo llegara al Hueco Mundo. Obviamente, él casi no. Ahora que Inoue adquirido una fiebre alta que tendría que tener un cuidado especial de ella. Pero no era eso, que lo estaba molestando a él.

No. Algo más que le estaba molestando. Tomó otra mirada a la forma de Inoue y se sintio un poco, triste.

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué debería estar triste? ¿No debería estar feliz de que ella tiene fiebre?-

Ulquiorra no pudo explicar qué era lo que estaba pronto en erupción desde dentro de él. Lo que alguna vez lo fue, que le estaba molestando. Él quería que terminara. Miró a su alrededor hasta que finalmente encontro a alguien que pueda comprobar para arriba en ella.

De vuelta en la sala principal, Aizen se quedó mirando una bola de cristal y sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Ulquiorra llevar a Inoue a una de las salas de médicos con una cara de frustración. Él continuó a sonreír maliciosamente cuando Tosen dijo:- "Se acerca. Ulquiorra está empezando a ser consciente de sus sentimientos hacia ella."-

-"Es verdad"-. Aizen continuó mirando fijamente a cada movimiento de Ulquiorra.

…..

Tienda de Urahara

Karin miró alrededor de la tienda. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se quedó con Urahara. Ahora está de vuelta. Su entrenamiento va mejor de lo que nadie creeria. Karin ahora tenía una Zanpakutō atada a la cintura. En el momento en que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas que había tomado la decisión de convertirse en un shinigami. Sin embargo, a causa de que la guerra que se avecinaba, ella no tenía que asistir a cualquiera de las clases y fuimos directamente a la formación de la vida y la muerte que una persona que ya era un shinigami .

Ella nunca pensó que sería muy difícil con otros shinigami. Pero a ella se lo ha dado todo fácil. Ahora y entonces, ya que Hitsugaya y Matsumoto la ayudaron en su formación. Recordó sus entrenamientos con diferentes shinigami y recordó el entrenamiento con Zaraki, Ikkaku, y Byakuya que eran los peores. A veces, el entrenamiento con Hitsugaya también era así, pero eso era sólo cuando estaba enojado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Hitsugaya le había hecho todo mas fácil ella, que cuando entreno a otras personas?.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba frustrada.

-¿Cree que no soy digna del entrenamiento?-

Ella no podía dejar de pensar que él sólo lo hacía fácil para ella porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Hn ... y ¿sabes qué? Puedo patearte el culo todos los días.- pensó Karin al referirse a Hitsugaya creyendo que este dudaba de su fuerza.

Con ese conjunto, Karin sonrió y se levantó sintiendo su Zanpakutō de nuevo. Luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Me pregunto cómo Ichi-nii se pondra cuando se entere de que me he convertido en un shinigami también?. Probablemente me gritara a mí y luego me dará una charla de dos horas. Pero, de nuevo, podría haber cambiado. ¿Yo no lo he visto en tres meses?-

Absorta en sus pensamientos Karin no se dio cuenta que iba a caminar a la derecha en la puerta hasta que un destello de color blanco la empujó fuera del camino asegurándose de que no caminara a la derecha en la puerta. Karin parpadeó y la atrajo a alguien pensar Zanpakutō la estaba atacando. Frente a ella estaba Hitsugaya mirándola.

-"Mira por dónde vas la próxima vez."- Dijo.

Karin quería borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de él y se preparó a gritarle cuando Matsumoto corrio en la habitación y parecía angustiada. Ishida hizo lo mismo que le dijo a su Taichou lo que pasó.

-"Matsumoto, ¿qué pasa?"- Hitsugaya preguntó preocupado.

-"La he encontrado!"- Los ojos de Hitsugaya y Karin se ensanchan a medida que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-"¿Dónde está Inoue?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, ansioso por saber dónde estaba Inoue.

-"Ella está en Hueco Mundo. Aizen se la llevó allí y ahora está la celebración de su cautiverio. Yo realmente no sé si esto es cierto, pero…"- vaciló Matsumoto al continuar, pero ella continuó de todos modos, -"parece que ella está del lado de Aizen ahora . Actualmente es curador de Aizen. Pero eso es todo lo que sé."- Matsumoto tuvo dificultades para mirar a nadie más. Para los próximos minutos, los cuatro se sentaron en silencio pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

Desde una distancia no muy lejos de ellos, Urahara estaba en el pasillo recordando si dice Inoue a salir y no pelear era realmente una buena idea. Sabía que, o bien algo así como esto iba a suceder. Cepillarse los dientes a un lado ese pensamiento que entró en la habitación con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara enyesada.

-"¿Eh? ¿Cuál es que todos están equivocados? Todos ustedes parecen muertos."- Urahara, dijo con voz cantarina.

- "Um Urahara-san"- Karin comenzó -" Inoue está en Hueco Mundo."-

Urahara los miró y vio que todos estaban tristes. -"Ya veo. Eso es muy malo."- Karin miró con incredulidad a Urahara. Ella nunca supo de Inoue, pero de lo que ha oído, Inoue parecía una persona totalmente agradable.

-"¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?"- Karin le gritó. -"Aizen tomó una persona inocente y que pueda ser torturada allí!"- Incapaz de controlar que echaba chispas porque nunca perdió el control y ahora estaba a punto de ebullición. Ella rápidamente se levantó y salió de la tienda.

Matsumoto miró con tristeza a todos cuando Urahara dijo: -"Ella lo superará. Por ahora, quiero saber los detalles de Karin-chan. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que está aquí. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo?"-

-"Ella es, sin duda, cada vez más fuerte cada día. Creo que ella puede ser capaz de igualar a Ichigo en este punto. Aunque hay una cosa que estoy seguro acerca de…"- Hitsugaya hizo una pausa como los otros tres se le quedaron mirando, esperando a que continúe -"Últimamente, ella ha estado teniendo dificultades para concentrarse. Ella no es así normalmente, pero, cuando se enfrente a ella está muy bien a un punto donde empieza a hablar tonterías. No entiendo lo que está pasando con ella. Cada vez que le pregunto, ella dice no sé de qué estás hablando. Ella no recuerda lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento. "-

Urahara asiente con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Hitsugaya que le informaba de lo que ha estado sucediendo durante sus dos meses de ausencia. Cuando Hitsugaya terminó, Urahara dijo que él va a ir a averiguar lo que a Karin le pasaba. De repente se volvió hacia Ishida y le preguntó: -"¿Cómo están sus poderes llegando a lo largo?"-

Ishida apretó el puño, no de una manera furiosa y le dijo que estaba bien y que él debe estar preparado para el momento en que la guerra del invierno llege.

-"Estoy bien, pero no sé cuánto tiempo puedo mantener una reunión con usted antes de que mi padre en realidad viene después de mí."- Dijo.

-"Sobre eso, Ishida-kun… ¿ no va a ir a Hueco Mundo con Ichigo?"- Urahara le preguntó. Ishida asintió con la cabeza y dijo que se le va a ayudar a salvar a Inoue. Con esto, Urahara sonrió y dijo: -"Está bien. Bueno, en ese caso, yo quiero que te vayas con Karin a la Sociedad de Almas y ayudar a su tren. En realidad podría ser un reto para ella ya que ha estado entrenando con nadie más que shinigamis. Incluso aunque estos son shinigamis muy fuertes, puede ayudarle a recordar que sus enemigos no siempre será un shinigami. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a su estilo de lucha. "-

Ishida asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantó para irse.

…..

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Karakura

Por ahora Karin estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad de Karakura. Decidió que iría a visitar a su familia, pero entonces recordó que no sabía exactamente por qué se fue y se cree que ella se iría cerca de la mitad de un año. Tal vez incluso más, dependiendo de la duración de la Guerra de Invierno. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió estar de pie delante de su casa. Después de tomar una última mirada empezó a girar y salir cuando una voz la llamaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hermana gemela se abalanzo sobre ella.

-"Karin-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no estarias de vuelta para unos cuantos meses."- Yuzu dijo mientras que ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de Karin. Karin se quedó mirando a su hermana gemela, y sonrió.

-"Decidí que había llegado una visita, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ... eh ... los otros miembros del club se pueden enojar. Um… el club decidió visitar a sus familias durante un día antes de salir de nuevo."- Karin trató de explicar por qué ella estaba de vuelta. Yuzu parecía creerle por lo que ella suspiró.

-"Ne, Karin-chan, ¿dónde está Shiro-nii?¿ No estaba él con usted?"- Yuzu le preguntó.

Antes de que Karin pudiera contestar, una voz habló. -"Aquí estoy, yo sólo tenía que pasar por algún lugar. Le dije que me encontraría con ella en casa."-Hitsugaya dijo.

Pronto los tres entraron en la casa sólo para ser abrazados por Isshin. Isshin lanzó un grito de alegría cuando vio a su hija shinigami con su "hijo-en-leyes" volver a casa con él.

-"¿Karin-chan Shiro-chan? ¡ambos están ya en casa! Oh me dan un abrazo cálido y amoroso –"-

El puño de Karin hizo contacto con la mejilla izquierda Isshin que lo envio a través de la habitación.

-Sigue siendo el mismo viejo de cabra.-

Karin sonrió sabiendo que ella estaba de vuelta en casa, mientras que el sudor cayó por las frentes de Hitsugaya y Yuzu.

Ese día fue una reunión de Karin y, por supuesto, Hitsugaya. Yuzu hizo tanta comida e invitó a Urahara y todos los que viven en su tienda.

Jinta miró a Yuzu y se ruborizó a lo largo de todo el partido. Renji y Rukia estaban discutiendo entre sí y que tiene un brazo luchar. Isshin estaba cantando y bailando con Matsumoto, haciendose el tonto fuera de sí mismo, como de costumbre. Ishida estaba sentado junto a Karin, Hitsugaya, Urahara y Chad. Uryu estaba mirando a todos como se diviertan él se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Karin estaba mirándola otou-san, listo para golpearle la cabeza contra la pared hasta que Isshin de repente dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio.

-"¡Está bien que todos escuchen!"- Isshin dijo alegremente.

-"A día de hoy, he criado a tres hijos hermosos mios. Uno de ellos esta ausente por ahora, pero a quién le importa ahora mismo. Como iba diciendo…"- Karin miró a su otou-san y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Matsumoto que ahora estaba borracha aplaudiendo y abucheando diciéndole que continuara. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se movieron e hizo una nota a sí mismo nunca dejar la bebida otra vez.

-"Me siento orgulloso de decir que a través de los años he visto a todos crecer. Sin embargo, uno de ellos me ha traído un gran placer decir que ..."-, Isshin ahora se puede ver derramar una sola lágrima. Se frotó los ojos y continuó: -"Esto ... se atarán el nudo! A partir de este día en adelante, ahora tendrá un nuevo hijo en la familia Kurosaki! Hitsugaya Toshiro, tengo el honor de dar el permiso para casarse con mi bella Karin-chan! Que vivan felices para siempre juntos y me den muchos nietos y nietas lindas! "-Isshin ya lloró un río de lágrimas de felicidad mientras corría al Mural de Masaki.

-"Mi querida Masaki! Por fin podemos tener nietos y tener un nuevo hijo en nuestra familia! ¿No estás emocionada?"-

Karin explotó y golpeó la cabeza de su otou-san a través de la ventana, ruborizándose. Pronto todo el mundo en la sala abuchearon y le dijeron cosas 'w' a Karin y Hitsugaya. Matsumoto dio una palmada en la espalda de Hitsugaya y le gritó borracha, -"Ay ... mi pequeño Shiro-chan finalmente se casan ... 'cateto' ji, ji"-. Matsumoto hipo y se rió de tomar otra botella de sake y lo vació.

Urahara estaba molestado tanto a Karin como a Hitsugaya continuo hasta que todos se desmayaron en el suelo. A lo largo de la fiesta, todo el mundo trataba de poner a Karin e Hitsugaya juntos con todo lo que estaban haciendo, desde sentarlos junto a la hora de la cena de karaoke cantando a dúo como socios.

Karin se enojó con cada acción se llevó a todo el mundo para tratar de juntarlos a ella y Hitsugaya o por lo menos su captura en un lugar muy 'acaramelados', y penso que ya era suficiente. A medida que todos comieron la cena y Isshin discutido sobre lo feliz que estaba por el casamiento de Karin e Hitsugaya, Karin cerró sus palillos hacia abajo y gritó:- "¡Está bien! ¡Basta! No voy a casarme con el enano!"- Hitsugaya estaba a punto de decir algo sobre la palabra enano, cuando un trozo de carne salió volando en su cara cuando Karin golpeó su puño golpeando una placa por accidente en lugar de la tabla.

Todo el mundo se quedó asombrado con Hitsugaya esperando para arremeter contra ellos. No pasó nada. Karin estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo cuando un rollo de sushi la golpeó justo en la frente. Karin gruñó y comenzó a tirar carne cruda a Hitsugaya como una ametralladora y golpeó a Ishida, Jinta, Chad, Ururu, y Rukia en el proceso. A los pocos minutos, todo el mundo estaba lanzando comida por todas partes el uno al otro.

Después de aproximadamente una hora de tirar comida al azar Karin agrupan a todas las chicas y atacó a los chicos. Era la guerra.

-"¡Carga!"- Karin le gritó con un plato encima de la cabeza para cubrirse. Todas las chicas estaban asesinando a los niños. Urahara ordenó a todos los niños a dar la vuelta sobre la mesa y esconderse detrás de ella.

-"Tenemos que atacar! Nos están matando!"- Jinta exclamó.

-"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?"- Renji le gritó.

-"Si sólo Ichigo estubiera aquí entonces tendríamos una ventaja a pesar de que tenemos aquí más hombres que mujeres."- Ishida dijo limpiándose el wasabi fuera de sus gafas. Chad se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a la comida en el suelo. Él le dio a cada hombre un trozo en caso que algo llegara a suceder.

-"¡Ya lo tengo!"- Isshin, dijo emocionado. Todos los chicos lo miraron fijamente y se acurrucó junto a ellos para decirles su plan. Después de un minuto o dos de discutir Isshin «el plan» gritó: -"¡Ve!"-

Pronto Ishida dio un salto y corrió a través de la sala tomando un gran riesgo al cruzar el territorio de las niñas y el robo de su sushi. Chad, dispuesto a respaldar a Ishida, pero Ururu arrojó algo grande en él y lo noqueó.

-"Karin-chan! Ishida-NII está robando nuestro sushi!"- Yuzu le gritó a Karin girando para mostrarle que Ishida levantó la placa y salió corriendo.

Todas las chicas se pusieron de pie y Rukia encontró un pedazo de sukiyaki y la tiró en el piso donde Ishida estaba a punto de pisar. Ishida se resbaló y cayó al suelo, rápidamente cerró la placa de abajo y lo empujó hacia los chicos, y Hitsugaya saltó de detrás de la mesa, tomó el plato de sushi, y se volcó hacia atrás detrás de la mesa.

Matsumoto y Rukia saltaron sobre Ishida, sacaron una cuerda al azar, y lo ataron a una silla.

Yuzu se paró junto a Matsumoto, Ururu, y Rukia les entrega un plato de udon mezclado con camarones, caminó junto a Karin, y le dio una torta que se supone que debia ser comida después de la cena.

-"Matsumoto, Rukia-nee, cubrirme! Yuzu"- Karin la llamo

-"Hai Karin-chan!"- respondió su gemela.

-"Coge todo el wasabi y vete detras de Rukia-nee y cubrirla, y Ururu parate frente a Chad y asegurate de que no está fingiendo ser eliminado."-

-"Hai Karin-chan!"- Ururu y Yuzu, dijeron alegremente.

Karin se quedó mirando a los hombres, mientras que Ishida empujó hacia el centro de la sala y se mantiene el pastel delante de su cara y sonrió.

-"Entregar toda la comida, o el lo pagaral!"- Karin le gritó a través del piso. Ishida tragó saliva, como la torta se mueve lentamente hacia su cara.

-"¡Nunca!"- Renji le gritó. Karin sonrió. -"En ese caso, no tengo otra opción."-

En un modo de matriz, Karin lentamente trató de meter la tarta en la cara de Ishida, mientras él estaba luchando por liberarse. Sin embargo en el modo de matriz, Urahara y Isshin gritaron una larga y profunda, y en voz alta -"¡NO! '- Hitsugaya negó con la cabeza mientras el y Renji se levantaron y corrieron alrededor de Karin y Rukia. Ishida se preparo para desarmar a Yuzu, y Matsumoto. Isshin y Urahara se levantaron de un salto desesperado corriendo para salvar a Ishida, mientras que los otros dos desarmaron a las tres niñas. Jinta corrió directamente a Ururu, pero se resbaló en un charco de sí mismo y golpeó contra la cabeza de Ururu, y ambos fueron eliminados. Karin se distrajo por mirar a Hitsugaya y Renji mientras sintió a Urahara agarra su muñeca, mientras que su otou-san tomó la cuerda para desatar a Ishida. Al mismo tiempo, Hitsugaya tiró la taza de Matsumoto, pero ella se apartó y el udon iban por todas partes salpicando la sopa en los ojos de Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya gritó y cayó hacia atrás chocando contra Urahara que se resbaló y golpeó a Isshin, que se estrelló contra Ishida que al voltear la silla a la cual sigue atado a él. Ishida y la silla chocó contra Renji, que sostenía que el wasabi Yuzu trató de tirar de él y lo arrojó a Rukia por accidente, Rukia se resbaló en el wasabi en el suelo y rápidamente agarró a Yuzu y Matsumoto tirando a ambos al suelo con ella, pero empujando por accidente Karin.

Karin voló hacia delante, tiró la torta en el aire, y se estrelló contra Hitsugaya que ahora abriendo los ojos y los dos de ellos cayeron en un montón en el suelo.

Ya no está en el modo de matriz, todo el mundo se quejó de dolor. Todo el mundo se comenzó a separar cuando Isshin chilló como una niña de la escuela secundaria en el amor. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia donde se Isshin se señala con el dedo y gritando alegremente.

A pocos centímetros de distancia de ellos estaba Hitsugaya tendido a la derecha en la parte superior de Karin en una posición muy incómoda, tento asi que sus narices se tocaban y los dos estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Todo el mundo comenzó a sonreír hasta que Karin golpeó su mano sobre la frente de Hitsugaya y lo empujó fuera de ella. Tanto el rubor locamente se alejó de los demás. De repente de la nada, Matsumoto se dio cuenta de algo.

-"¿Eh? ... ¿Dónde está el pastel?"- todo el mundo miró a su alrededor, pero entonces algo cayó del techo con un aterrizaje -"splat"- se ollo a la derecha estrellarse en el pelo blanco de Hitsugaya.

Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido de todo el mundo tenía en su risa, que la supresión de al apartar la mirada o con su boca. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se crispaba y eso fue todo. Hitsugaya se había agrietado.

-"Matsumoto!"- Hitsugaya gritó tan fuerte que todo el vecindario pudiera oírle.


	9. Un regreso y una verdad revelada

9- Un regreso y una verdad revelada

Edificio Abandonado

Para los próximos tres meses, cada uno ha estado preparandose para la Guerra de Invierno. Con sólo tres semanas que quedan hasta la guerra, muchos de ellos estaban dando todo, con la esperanza de que estarian preparados para el día que la guerra comience.

-"Supongo que esto es todo"- dijo un shinigami de pelo naranja.

-"Sí, pero no creas que te echaré de menos monstruo."- Dijo un muchacho rubio.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Antes de irse, se despidió de todo el mundo. Una brillante marca roja puede verse a través de la mejilla derecha de Ichigo.

-Maldita sea, los dejo a todos y lo único que podían hacer era darme patadas en la cara.- se quejo mentalmente el pelinaranja.

Ichigo se frotó la mejilla mientras Hiyori sonrió, orgulloso de conseguir un golpearle en la cara con un pie a su compañero Ichigo.

Despacio y con cuidado, Ichigo se volvió y salió del edificio abandonado.

Han sido unas cuantas horas e Ichigo ha estado vagando por la ciudad de Karakura. Pensó en volver a casa, pero el pensamiento de él a casa un día y luego salir de nuevo a su familia podrían preocuparse más. Por otra parte, podrían ser aliviadas al saber que él está realmente vivo. Se estableció, que iba a volver a casa.

Ichigo se volvió hacia su izquierda y se dirigió directamente a casa

….

Tienda de Urahara

-"¿Eh? ¿Has vuelto otra vez?"- Urahara dijo a los tres un Shinigami y al Quincy.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño y dijo: -"Eran tres contra uno. Ellos querían regresar una vez más antes de salir para ir a Hueco Mundo."-

Karin y sonrió, mientras que Matsumoto sonrió un poco y Ishida se ajustó las gafas. Urahara sonrió.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer aquí?"- preguntó.

-"Es probable que durante una semana."- Karin respondió jugando con su Zanpakutō.

-"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, es tiempo para hacer algunas compras!"-Matsumoto dijo alegremente. Rápidamente se levantó y se fue ignorando los gritos de Hitsugaya .

Ishida se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de algún negocio y se fue. Sólo quedaba Karin e Hitsugaya. Karin decidió que probablemente iría a casa y hacer una excusa de por qué ella estaba en casa otra vez sólo para ver a su familia por última vez antes de ir a la guerra. Sin nada que hacer, Hitsugaya se fue con ella.

Tanto de los dos shinigami se levantaron y salieron de la tienda de Urahara. Caminaron en silencio por la mayor parte de la caminata. Karin miró en todas las tiendas y las casas que pasaban por allí.

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta.- pensó la morena

Karin sonrió y se dio cuenta de dónde había andado. Era el lugar donde ella y Hitsugaya estaban mirando el cielo. Ella tomó un vistazo a Hitsugaya y sonrió maliciosamente. De la nada, algo que voló de las manos de Karin en la cara de Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya miró y miró en torno a la fuente que lo golpeó. Levantó la vista hacia Karin y vio que estaba doblada en el suelo riéndose de él como si fuera un idiota. Hitsugaya busco alrededor y vio que una pelota de fútbol fue poco a poco rodando lejos de él. Lo recogió miró y sonrió con picardía a Karin.

Karin vio este aspecto y hace un recorrido por ella. Durante la hora siguiente, ambos estaban felices jugando con el balón tratando de robarselo unos de otros. Karin de repente tropezó con una piedra acostada sin rumbo fijo en el suelo, accidentalmente pateando la pelota desde el pie de Hitsugaya, y se agarró a él.

La mano izquierda de Karin estaba sujetando la camisa de Hitsugaya por el cuello, mientras su mano derecha se entrelazan de alguna manera con la izquierda. La cara de Hitsugaya estaba sólo alrededor de una pulgada lejos de su rostro. Ambos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro hasta que de repente una mujer de edad, dijo,- "Ay como una linda pareja. Más bien joven, pero que sólo lo hace más adorable"- antes de marcharse.

Karin se soltó de él y se ruborizó. -"Um… debemos seguir adelante. Quiero ver a mi familia".-

Hitsugaya apartó la mirada ruborizada, -"Sí ... vamor."- Su camino de regreso a la casa Kurosaki fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Cuando Karin entró en la casa, oyó la risa y una gran cantidad de movimiento en la casa. Karin entonces oyó una voz. Una voz que no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. No estaba segura de quién era, pero luego golpeó su corazón.

-No. No puede ser ...¿ Ichi-nii?-

Hitsugaya vio la expresión de su rostro y él también reconoció la voz. Vio a Karin correr rápidamente a la sala de estar. Como si todo se volvió blanco, vio a Karin dejar caer la pelota de fútbol. La cabeza de cada persona se acercó y se convirtió en silencio sólo escuchar que el balón ruede en el suelo, deteniéndose delante de sus pies.

-"Yo ... Ichi-nii ..."- fue que lo único que salió de su boca. Ichigo levantó el balón a las manos y se acercó a Karin. No sonreía, pero no tenía el ceño fruncido. La última vez que la vio estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero él la dejó colgando. Ichigo no sabía qué decir. Karin rompió el silencio al llegar a Ichigo para darle un abrazo y le dijo:- "Me alegro de que todavía estés vivo."-

Ichigo sintió que su corazón latía acelerandose sabiendo que no iba a lanzar una rabieta de él. Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Karin y le dijo:- "Me alegro de verte de nuevo."-

Yuzu y Isshin estaban llorando como Rukia y Chad se frotó la espalda. Ishida acaba miró y sonrió a la reunión familiar.

Después de que Ichigo libero Karin, miró hacia arriba y vio a Hitsugaya. En un primer momento iba a recoger y tirar a algún lugar para esconderse antes de que nadie pudiera divisar el Shinigami Taichou, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, él vino a la casa con Karin. Ichigo estaba pensando en preguntarle a la derecha en el lugar, pero luego Isshin le interrumpió.

-"Shiro-chan! Karin-chan! ¿Han vuelto otra vez? Estoy tan contento!"- Isshin salió disparado por el aire para abrazar tanto a Karin y Hitsugaya. Karin lanzó a su otou-san a un lado mientras el sudor de Ichigo cayo y tenía la mandíbula colgando hasta el suelo con los ojos bolas de su cabeza.

-"¿Ustedes se conocen?"- Ichigo se recuperó de la conmoción. Fue entonces cuando Karin se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que mentirle en lugar de decir la verdad porque tanto su hermana y su otou san-estaban de pie delante de ellos. Una vez más Isshin tomó el punto de luz y dijo:

-"Por supuesto, todos lo conocen! Mi hijo estúpido, Shiro-chan está a punto de ser tu cuñado! ¿No sabes que Karin-chan va a casarse con él?"- Isshin dijo sosteniendo a Ichigo con una llave de lucha .

-"No, yo no sé, yo no estuve aquí en los últimos cinco meses!"- Ichigo le gritó tratando de liberarse de la llave de cabeza.

-"Bueno, tal vez usted debería estar aquí más!"- Isshin gritó. Entonces oyó un sollozo de escape de los labios de Yuzu.

Karin la miro y le dijo a su otou-san y Ichi nii-antes de gritar a ellos.- "Ichi-nii! Otou-san! No hables así delante de Yuzu!"- Isshin dejo a Ichigo, corrió a su querida Yuzu, y la abrazó.

-"Yuzu-chan! ¡Perdóname! Yo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Papá realmente lo siente!"-

-"Está bien otou-san. Yo te perdono"-. Yuzu dejó de llorar y sonrió. -"Karin-chan, Shiro-nii nos acaba de comenzar el almuerzo, por favor, únase a nosotros."- Yuzu dijo sacando las sillas para el par.

Todo el mundo comió con alegría y sobre todo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Unas horas más tarde, todo el mundo se separó. Yuzu estaba abajo de limpieza y Isshin le ayudaba. Rukia estaba con Ichigo, Chad, Ishida y en su habitación. Karin estaba en su habitación y Hitsugaya estaba en el techo.

…

Con Ichigo

-"Bueno chicos, me dicen ... lo que está pasando. Me parece que ustedes están muy cerca de mi familia, especialmente con Toshiro y Karin. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente durante mi ausencia?"- Ichigo les preguntó a toda prisa.

-"Lo siento Ichigo, demo, no te puedo decir."- Rukia dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ichigo la miró con enojo: -"¿Por qué?" -preguntó.

-"No es nuestro derecho a decirte. Si quieres saber pregunta a Karin o Hitsugaya."- Ishida dijo mirando a Ichigo directamente a la cara. Ichigo miró a Chad esperando que él dijera algo, pero no dijo nada.

Ninguno de ellos dijo cualquier cosa después de eso.

…..

La terraza.

Hitsugaya miró al cielo mientras él estaba en el techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podemos seguir con esto? Ichigo va a tener una charla con Karin y conmigo, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no acabo de decirle?. ¿Qué me impide decirle?- se pregunto el joven capitán analizando

Hitsugaya pensó en Karin. No se sentía con derecho a decir nada a Ichigo a menos que Karin estuviera con él o tenía el permiso de ella. Nunca antes le molestaba. Si él no estuviese preocupado por Karin, estaría en la habitación de Ichigo en estos momentos deciendole todo lo que debe saber, pero por alguna razón no estaba diciendo nada a Ichigo.

Él no lo admitiría a nadie que no se sentía bien al saber que Ichigo no sabía nada y que era sólo entre Karin y él junto con algunas otras personas, pero que realmente no le importaba.

-¿No me importa? Eso es y la subestimación.-

Dijo que en su cabeza. Anteriormente, después de que el almuerzo había terminado todo el mundo empezó a ir por caminos separados. Vio que en el camino Karin había mirado a Ichigo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Había miedo y preocupación escrita en su rostro.

No le gustaba cómo lo había mirado. Él quería ir a hablar con ella pero él pensó que le daría un poco de intimidad además de que parece raro si se tratara de ir solo a hablar con ella de la nada y decir que estaba preocupado. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que en realidad tenía una conversación seria con ella fue cuando lloro delante de ella.

Un rubor se deslizó en la cara de Hitsugaya mientras pensaba en lo humillante que era para él llorar en frente de Karin ni mas ni menos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la humillación que sentía se transformó en otra cosa. Él no estaba seguro de qué, pero se alegró de que él fuera capaz de llorar. También se puso contento de que se trataba de Karin y no otra persona.

Él sabía que Karin no diría nada a nadie acerca de que él había estado llorando. Él confiaba en ella y ella confiaba en él.

Después de unos segundos de más mirando al cielo, se levantó y se fue para volver a entrar.

…

Karin habitación

Karin estaba acostada en su cama.

-Ichi-nii debe ser muy frustrante. No sé si debo decirle. De cualquier manera él va a saber. Además, Toshiro y los otros podrían haberle dicho ya.-

Karin trató de averiguar cómo iba a lidiar con todo. Hitsugaya se quedaría en su casa durante toda la semana. A sabiendas de que Ichigo está de vuelta la hizo feliz, pero un poco asustado. Ella tenía miedo de que nada volviera a ser lo mismo nunca más. Ella vio la forma en que la miró. Ella lo vio mirando a Hitsugaya con los ojos de rabia y frustración.

Ella no quería pensar más en ello. Estaba a punto de ir a la ventana cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Karin se quedó en la puerta de un minuto debatiendo la posibilidad de quien era la persona o no.

-¿Y si es Ichi-nii? ¿Debo dejarlo entrar o debo fingir que estoy durmiendo?-

Otro golpe resonó por toda la habitación. Karin se dirigió hacia la puerta con temor de vera a Ichigo detrás de esta.

El pomo de la puerta hizo un ruido suave clic y se abrió. Karin lanzó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que sostenía.

Miró a Hitsugaya y le dejó entrar en su habitación. Cerró la puerta una vez que Hitsugaya dio un paso en su habitación. En alguna parte alrededor de la esquina Yuzu estaba a punto de ir a ver si su hermana estaba bien cuando vio que Hitsugaya le ganó de mano y se dirigió en su habitación. Yuzu le sonrió y se volvió para volver a bajar para terminar el resto de las tareas.

De vuelta Karin e Hitsugaya estaban teniendo un concurso mirando la espera de la otra para mirar hacia otro lado. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se mantuvieron así hasta que ambos comenzaron.

"Kurosaki-"-

"Toshiro-"-

Karin parpadeó olvidando que poco mirando concurso que tenía y le dijo: -"Usted primero"-

-"Kurosaki"- comenzó al mismo tiempo que tomó un lugar en su cama, -"he estado pensando ... tal vez ahora es el mejor momento que digamos a Ichigo antes de que la situación se vuelva más difícil."-

Karin lo miró fijamente y cerró los ojos. -"Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a hablar conmigo sobre eso."-

Hubo una pausa antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo.- "Toshiro, ¿cree usted que va a estar enojado conmigo?"-

Él no dijo nada mientras ella continuaba. -"Tal vez tome la decisión equivocada en convertirme en un shinigami Tal vez debería haber escuchado y dar marcha atrás. Tal vez yo… –"- pero la morena no pudo continuar.

-"No tomaste una decisión equivocada, Kurosaki De cualquier manera, habría terminado por convertirse en un shinigami que se ejecuta en la sangre.. –"-

Hitsugaya se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Karin rápidamente agarró la mano de Hitsugaya y lo miró fijamente en estado de shock.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"Yo ... –"-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Karin se puso de pie elevandose por encima de él. Ella lo miró porque sabía que había algo que ella no lo sabía, pero lo hizo.

-"Kurosaki"- decidio que no habia manera de escapar, decidió contarle lo que sabía, -"Tener los poderes fuertes como los que usted tiene en este momento, no sólo vienen por arte de magia. Usted es capaz de convertirse en un shinigami, a pesar de que que están vivos porque se ejecuta en la sangre. "-

Karin lo miró fijamente y le dijo que para continuar. -"Tú ... Isshin-san es ..."-

-"¿Es qué? ¿Qué es mi otou-san?"- Karin se aferró a Hitsugaya. Ella sabía lo que iba a decir, pero ella quería oír de él para asegurarse.

-"Isshin-san es ... un capitán shinigami"-. Hitsugaya apartó la mirada de Karin no quería ver su reacción. Entonces la vio caminar hasta la puerta y la abrió. Ichigo estaba de pie justo en frente de ella con Rukia, Chad, Ishida y tirando de sus brazos para que dejara de ir en la sala de Karin.

Todo el mundo miró a los hermanos Kurosaki. Karin estaba a punto de arrojar sus lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando Ichigo parecía que recibió un golpe en el estómago.

Ambos pensamiento,- ¿Otou-san es un capitán shinigami?-


	10. Sueño, aclaraciones y el regreso al SS

Sueño: hitsukarin por siempre

10- Sueño, aclaraciones y el regreso al SS

Hueco Mundo

Afuera estaba luminoso y soleado. La campana de la escuela sonó y todos los estudiantes se levantaron y estaban todos en una prisa para irse a su casa o pasar el rato con sus amigos.

-"Hey, yo no puedo caminar hasta su casa hoy en día, me tengo que quedar para el club de karate. ¿Está de acuerdo con usted?"-

-"Sí, no te preocupes que Tatsuki-chan, voy a estar bien por mi cuenta."-

-"¿Estas segura?"-

-"Sí. No te preocupes por eso."

-"Está bien que te veré más tarde."-

-"Bye Tatsuki-chan!"-

Tatsuki abandonó el salón de clases con una sonrisa. Inoue recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie cuando alguien se detuvo justo delante de ella.

-"¿Ishida-kun?"- preguntó ella.

-"Ano ... Inoue-san, usted es libre en este momento?"- , preguntó.

-"Claro que si ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Um yo estaba pensando, vamos a dar un paseo."-

-"Oh ... bien."- Inoue le sonrió a Ishida, Ishida agarró su mochila, cuando comenzó a protestar, pero caminaba delante de todas formas.

-"Es extraño, Ishida-kun está actuando raro."- Inoue pensaba

Caminaron hacia el parque y la colgó alrededor de los columpios. Después de que Inoue quedó sin aliento, -"El helado!"- volvió la cabeza a Ishida, -"Ishida-kun ..."- Ishida sabía que ella quería un poco de lo que sonrió y se fue con ella al hombre que vendía el helado.

Inoue se va a pagar, pero luego vio a Ishida que ya están recibiendo el cambio del hombre.

-"Mou ... Ishida-kun no tienes que pagar"- hizo un mohín ella. Ishida se limitó a sonreír y dijo que estaba bien. A continuación, regresaron a los columpios y se sentó sobre ellos a comer su helado.

Ishida rompió el silencio entre ellos, -"Gracias por venir conmigo."-

-"No, gracias a ti!"- Inoue dijo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, y continuaron hablando. Pronto Inoue estaba balbuceando sobre todo tipo de cosas al azar como la forma en que estaría bien para conducir en un coche de carreras y presione un botón en él que le permitirá a su vuelo y viajar en el tiempo para ver a su propio futuro como un robot de 3000 años más tarde.

Ishida sonrió y se rió de las cosas que se le ocurrieron. Sorprendentemente, era más bien habladora también. Habló sobre todo de la vida y un poco de su pasado. Él le habló de su padre y su abuelo. Alzó la vista para ver si Inoue estaba escuchando y se encontró mirando a Inoue que ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

-"¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?"- De repente, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él.

-"Oh, Ishida-kun, que es tan triste. Lo siento mucho."-

-"Uh ... está bien, sucedió hace mucho tiempo."-

-"Pero aún así! Lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"- le preguntó

-"Um ... nada realmente ... Me alegro de que me escuchó y vino a dar un paseo conmigo."-

-"¿Está seguro? - preguntó de nuevo.

-"Estoy seguro".-

-"Ne, Ishida-kun, deberias sonreír más te ves bien así. Me lo pasé muy bien con usted y tal vez sólo se puede salir a caminar de nuevo ¿no?"-

-"H. .. hai ... debemos hacerlo.-" Ella sonrió a Ishida que lo hizo sonrojar.

Ese mismo día, Inoue e Ishida en silencio se dirigió a su casa.

-"Algo está raro. Ishida-kun el ... él sonrió y se echó a reír hoy. Hablaba mucho también. Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado. Sin embargo, fue muy amable con él ver cómo se lo digo,¿ feliz? Sí feliz. Fue agradable verlo feliz. "-

Inoue dejó lo que estaba pensando cuando vio que Ishida se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie delante de su apartamento.

-"Arigatou, Inoue por acompañarme hoy.-" Ishida miró a Inoue, él sabía que ella iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero rápidamente la tomó en un abrazo. Inoue no le pregunté qué le pasaba porque estaba demasiado conmocionado porque Ishida estaba abrazando ahora.

Cuando Inoue finalmente se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, vio que Ishida ya estaba a 20 pies de distancia de ella. Demasiado sorprendida para moverse, ella siguió observando cómo se alejaba. Ella no podía hablar ni moverse. Su corazón se aceleró en el pensamiento acerca de lo que acaba de suceder.

-"Ishida-kun, ¿qué pasa? "-

Inoue saltó de su cama.

-"Fue un sueño."- Inoue salió de la cama y vio que ella estaba en una habitación diferente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he sido ella ahora?-

Se esperaba despertar en su propia habitación, de nuevo en Karakura está preparando para ir a la escuela para ver a Ichigo y los demás. Pero ella sabía que no iba a suceder. Miró a su alrededor un "nuevo" ambiente.

La puerta se abrió y Ulquiorra caminó. Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente. No esperaba que ella se mantenga despierta. De pronto se sintió preocupado por ella. La expresión de su rostro le hizo un poco de miedo.

Se veía angustiado y estaba a punto de llorar.

-"Ulquiorra ..."- caminó hacia él Inoue. Ella no quería que le preocupe que ella sonrió alegremente.

Ulquiorra lo sabía mejor. Sabía que ella no quería que él se moleste por ella para poner en una sonrisa falsa. Ulquiorra se acercó a Inoue y la sujetó a él.

Inoue se derritió en sus brazos. Como pasaban los meses y aún no da señales de Ichigo y los demás, la única persona que realmente podría depender ahora era Ulquiorra. Se entristeció. Ella sabía que la guerra del invierno se acercaba y que finalmente Ulquiorra y tendrá que elegir un bando. Él estaría con Aizen, mientras que ella estaría con Ichigo.

-¿Por qué?- Ella pensó. Finalmente ganó un nuevo amigo en los últimos cinco meses y ahora en menos de tres semanas que sería una vez más enemigos.

Se quedó allí abrazado. Por último, Ulquiorra le preguntó si estaba bien. Inoue se limitó a asentir, pero él sabía mejor lo que intentó una vez má vez, Inoue, finalmente le dijo lo que había en su mente.

-"... Como he dicho, yo no voy a cambiar mi mente ... Ulquiorra, me gustaría que no era así. ¿Por qué no te he conocido en una situación diferente?"-

-"... No sé ... pero hasta entonces, ¿podemos seguir así?"- Inoue vio la tristeza que trataron de esconderse de todo el mundo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedó quieta en sus brazos.

En lo profundo de su corazón deseaba para que vengan por ella, sino que mató a su saber que Ulquiorra ya no será amigo de ella. Entonces, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en el abrazo que le dio Ishida.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando a Inoue y vio las muchas expresiones que estaban jugando en su rostro. Quería saber qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo, no le pregunté. Él acaba de ejecutar su mano derecha por el pelo y jugar con él. No se molestó en absoluto a Inoue. De hecho, ella lo disfrutó. Pronto creció de los neumáticos y se volvió a dormir. Ulquiorra se la llevó y la puso en su cama y estaba a punto de irse cuando su mano agarró la suya.

-"Por favor, quédate un poco más"-

Ulquiorra se limitó a asentir y tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

….

Karin habitación

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se agarró a Rukia a Ichigo una vez má salió de su mirada aturdida y miró a Karin.

-"¿Hasta cuándo?" -le preguntó.

-"Justo después de que te fuiste."- Ella respondió.

-"Karin, ustedes saben las consecuencias –"-

-"¡Lo sé! ... Lo sé. Yo sólo quería… ¿Ichi-nii no está enojado conmigo?"-preguntó ella.

-"Yo ... yo estoy mitad y mitad".-

Hitsugaya se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Karin y habló. -"Si usted se está preguntando, todos sabíamos. Karin decidió tomar la decisión por su cuenta."-

-"Vamos a ver si lo entiendo, quiero saberlo todo."- Ichigo miró a cada persona en la habitación.

Karin y Hitsugaya explicaron todo. Hablaron de cuando él acababa de dejarla colgada, cuando ambos se conocieron, al entrenamiento con Urahara, y va a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo se abría a ellos.

-"¿Todo esto sucedió en cinco meses?"-

Todos ellos se limitaron a asentir. Pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Isshin con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro -"Niños la cena está servida así que todos –"-

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Ichigo estrello a su otou-san por una pared. Karin corrió hacia Ichigo y trató de tirar de fuera, pero luego se detuvo cuando vio a Isshin fruncir el ceño y se agraven.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo planeando para ocultar esto?"- Ichigo le gritó a su otou-san.

Isshin miró hacia otro lado.- "Ichigo dejenlo en libertad! Usted no va a solucionar algo como esto si sigues atacando a todo el mundo!"- Rukia gritó.

Ichigo soltó a Isshin y se puso delante de él mirandolo, y cerrando el puño. Isshin miró a Karin y vio que ella estaba enfadada con él también.

Yuzu entro en la habitación con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando vio a todos en su habitación, e Ichigo y Karin se orinó.

En una voz suave, dijo que la cena estaba lista, y rápidamente bajó las escaleras. La decisión de que no era el tiempo para discutir todos ellos bajaron por las escaleras y cenaron en silencio.

Yuzu no podía dejar de sentir la tensión entre todo el mundo. Ella trató de entablar una conversación pero todo el mundo acababa estando otra vez en silencio. Así se dio por vencida. Una vez que la cena terminó, se hizo cargo de todo mientras que el resto de ellos fue a la habitación de Ichigo.

Yuzu no sabía lo que estaba mal, pero lo que fuera, sabía que no se le permitió a conocer realmente lo que se tomó su tiempo con los platos y decidió esperar hasta que todos salieran del cuarto de Ichigo.

Al volver a la habitación de Ichigo, Isshin se quedó mirando a sus dos hijos. Karin no podía soportar el silencio y la espera, ella quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando en este momento. Así que le preguntó, -"Otou-san, ¿quién eres realmente?"-

Ichigo miró a Karin a sabiendas de que ella también quería saber urgentemente lo que está sucediendo.

Isshin miró a Hitsugaya y Rukia, que no dijeron nada, mientras que Ishida y Chad, simplemente desviaron la mirada y esperaron a que dijera algo.

-"Yo soy tu otou-san –"-

-"Otou-san! No estoy bromeando contigo! ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Es usted ... es usted realmente un shinigami ...?"- Karin le preguntó.

Isshin se quedo pensado en lo que Urahara le dijo la última vez que hablaron. Sabía que algún día llegaría a esto.

-Parece que no puedo ocultarlo más.- pensó para sí mismo

-"Karin-chan, Ichigo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Sí, soy un shinigami. De hecho, yo era un capitán también. La razón por la que nunca les dije, es que yo no quería que siguieran mi camino y se convirtieran en un shinigami. Sin embargo, ahora sé que no puedo detener eso. Sí, lo sabía desde el principio lo que ambos han estado haciendo. Ichigo, yo sé que usted finalmente tiene el control de su hueco. Karin yo sea que tu nunca has dejado la ciudad de Karakura para ir con un club. Yo sabía todo el tiempo que ambos estaban entrenando para la Guerra de Invierno como yo sabía que Ishida es un Quincy y usted está teniendo problemas con Ryuken y Chad que tiene estado con el entrenamiento de Urahara. También sé que Rukia-chan y Shiro-chan también son shinigamis. "-

Todo el mundo lo miraba en estado de shock y sin palabras. Después de una hora de explicarlo todo, todo el mundo lo sabía todo. No había más secretos. Tampoco hubo más tensión en el aire. Ichigo y Karin estaban todavía un poco enojados con Isshin, pero aparte de eso, todo ha ido bien. Ishida se sorprendió al saber que su padre y el padre de Ichigo son rivales, donde como Ichigo y él eran amigos.

Para el resto de la semana, todos decidieron a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, para que Yuzu no preocuparse de nada.

Era el último día de Karin para quedarse con su familia.

-"¿Te vas de nuevo Karin-chan?"- Yuzu le preguntó ..

-"Hai, gomen Yuzu pero no te preocupes la próxima vez que regrese voy a tener algo para ti. Bueno… ¿listo Toshiro, Ichi-nii?-

Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y le dijeron un adiós final a Yuzu y Isshin.

Rukia ya se había ido unos días antes, ya que la Sociedad de Almas fue en busca de ella. Matsumoto ya estaba en la casa de Urahara con Chad e Ishida.

Los dos Kurosakis e Hitsugaya, dijeron un último adiós, pero Isshin los abrazo a los tres. También se las arregló para decirle a Hitsugaya que volviera con un anillo de bodas antes de que Karin estampara su rostro contra la acera. Los tres ahora se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara para reunirse con todo el mundo y prepararse para reunirse con Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos sabían que no van a ver por un tiempo Karakura.

En algún lugar lejos de Karakura, un hombre con el pelo marrón sentado en un trono se quedó mirando a sus subordinados y les dijo:- "Es casi la hora."-

Entonces se rió como un maníaco que se repite en todo Hueco Mundo, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Inoue mientras estaba allí con las manos encadenadas, mientras Ulquiorra trató de permanecer pasivo hasta que la reunión había terminado y estaba de regreso en la habitación de Inoue con ella.

A partir de este día en adelante, todos se preparaban para contar los días haciendo hincapié en la Guerra de Invierno como su límite de tiempo se enrarece.


	11. El día de la Guerra de Invierno

11-El día de la Guerra de Invierno

Sociedad de Almas

-3 días, ese es todo el tiempo que nos queda hasta que vayamos a Hueco Mundo. Che ... no todavía. Yo no estoy allí todavía. Necesito ser más fuerte. No me queda mucho tiempo.- pensó una morena.

-"Wuah!"- Karin gritó cuando tropezó en la hierba. Respirando con dificultad, se puso de pie para hacer frente a Byakuya.

La cara de Byakuya se mantuvo en calma, cuando Karin corrió hacia él, el aterrizaje de un golpe en el hombro. Byakuya hizo una mueca por el dolor que se esparcía por el hombro.

-Ella es cada vez más rápida.- pensó el joven

Karin fue a golpearlo de nuevo, pero luego un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza. Dejó caer su Zanpakutō y se agarró la cabeza permitiendo que Byakuya pudiera atacarla. Sin embargo, al notar el dolor repentino pasando por la cabeza de Karin, vaino su Zanpakutō en su espalda y cayó delante de ella. Byakuya se levantó, mirando a ella, que estaba agarrando su cabeza, y gruñendo.

Byakuya le puso una mano en su hombro, pero ella le dio un manotazo a la mano y lo miró fijamente mascullando maldiciones contra él. Él la escuchaba. Él no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo hasta que se levantó y llevó las manos a su pecho y comenzó a gritarle.

-"¡Vas a morir! Bajo la luna de una gran torre, que se reunirá la noche de su desaparición! Le roban la vida y pagar las consecuencias! Espada en la mano, atravesará el alma, y sobreviene la oscuridad sobre ti hasta que caigas a las profundidades del infierno ¡Muere! -

Los ojos de Karin se volvieron de un rojo sangre con esas palabras derramando de sus labios. Byakuya golpeó el cuello con el dorso de su mano y Karin perdió el conocimiento. La levanto y la cargo en sus brazos al estilo novia, la llevó a la sede de la cuarta división y tuvo su chequeo.

….

Décima División

-"¿Esta usted seguro que es lo que pasó?"- pregunto un muy preocupado Ichigo. Byakuya asintió con la cabeza cuando Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-"Yo no lograba descifrar el resto de lo que ella dijo. Sin embargo, fui capaz de ver que sus ojos se pusieron rojos cuando ella alzó la voz. No estoy seguro de qué quería decir con sus palabras."- Byakuya dijo.

Hitsugaya se levantó de su asiento y le preguntó si podía repetir lo que dijo. Byakuya asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Usted va a morir. Bajo la luna de una gran torre, que se reunirá la noche de su desaparición. Le roban la vida y pagar las consecuencias. Espada en mano, atravesará el alma, y sobreviene la oscuridad sobre ti hasta que caiga a las profundidades del infierno. Muere ... "-

-"No la deje terminar porque me habría atacado. Eso es todo lo que oí decir."-

Hubo un silencio en la sala y nadie dijo nada hasta que Byakuya se levantó.-"No sé lo que está mal con ella, sin embargo, les aconsejo mantener a Karin muy vigilada porque sólo faltan tres días hasta Aizen haga su movimiento."-. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-"No entiendo, Karin no era así antes. Bueno, ella tenía sueños, pero que era todo."- Ichigo dijo. Después de un rato habló Ishida.

-"Ichigo, le dijo que tenía sueños., ¿Verdad?"-

-"Sí ... pero, ¿qué tiene que hacer, esperar a que se lo que sugiere que podría haber soñado algo que haría su acto como ese?"-

-"Sí, pero no del todo. Karin podría haber visto algo, pero no puede haber sido sólo un sueño. Esto podría ser algo que se repita. Algo así como una premonición. Puedo estar equivocado, pero si se piensa en las palabras que ella dijo, no estaban en tiempo pasado. Lo que significa que aún no ha sucedido "- dijo Ishida, subrayando las palabras clave del mensaje que Karin había dicho.

-"¿Eh? ¿En realidad lo escribió?"- Ichigo dijo.

-"Espera, Ishida, déjame ver eso."- Hitsugaya intervino, Ishida le entregó el papel y lo releí varias veces.

….

Hospital de la Cuarta División

-"Ella sólo tiene heridas leves que pueden ser curadas en dos días, pero aparte de eso, está bien."- Unohana, dijo. Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza. Unohana empezo a salir hasta que Ichigo se lo impidió.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó ella.

-"A pesar de que la estaban revisando para curarla, ella estaba... hablando o decía algo fuera de lo normal?"- Ichigo le preguntó.

Unohana miró a Ichigo durante unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.- "No, ella no ha dicho nada. ¿Hay algún problema?"-

Para los próximos minutos, Hitsugaya le dijo lo que sabía y ella asintió con la cabeza justo.- "Voy a tenerla aquí para otro día. Voy a mantener un ojo en ella, si algo le pasa."- Unohana comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-"Tal vez me preocupo demasiado."- Ichigo dijo.

-"¿Vas a ir a entrenar?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que mantuviera un ojo en ella. Se levantó, saco un pedazo de cabello del rostro de Karin, y salió de la habitación.

Hitsugaya se mantuvo al lado de Karin y vio como soñaba. Para las próximas horas, Hitsugaya no se movió de su asiento. Él leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, pero no salió nada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quiere decir por debajo de la luna de una gran torre, que se reunirá la noche de su desaparición. Usted va a robar la vida y pagar las consecuencias. Espada en mano, atravesará el alma, y sobreviene la oscuridad sobre ti hasta que caen a las profundidades del infierno? ¿Hay alguien que va a morir?- pensó el joven capitan

Hitsugaya fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando Karin empezó a tirar y girar. Él la miró y vio que ella estaba sudando y se puso rígido. Por un segundo, que dejó de moverse rápidamente y Hitsugaya se preocupó. Entonces, empezó a tirar de nuevo. Sus ojos se abren un poco y se sentó para hacer frente a Hitsugaya.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Karin le preguntó con voz ronca.

-"Estás en un hospital"- Antes de que pudiera continuar, Karin se disparó a él y sus manos se dirigió directamente a la garganta de Hitsugaya. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos cuando Hitsugaya comenzó a ser levantado en el aire.

-"3 días hasta que usted caiga. 3 días para tomar una decisión. 3 días para pedir perdón. 3 días hasta que usted pueda encontrarse con la muerte."- El ojo izquierdo de Karin volvió a su color gris natural. Su cabeza se sentía como que iba a estallar. Se aprietan y aflojan su control sobre la garganta de Hitsugaya de vez en cuando. Karin logra sacar la mano izquierda de su cuello y comenzó agarrando la cabeza.

-"¡Alto! ¡Vete! Suéltalo!"- Gritó Karin a sí misma.

Karin dejo a Hitsugaya pero luego se comenzó a golpear a ella misma. Saltó de la cama y golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. -"¡Argh! ¡Vete!"- se arrojó por última vez en la pared y crea un agujero en la pared. El ojo derecho de Karin se volvió a su color gris normal. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y comenzó a caer. Hitsugaya se levantó sobre sus pies y corrió para alcanzar a Karin. Hitsugaya miró a Karin y se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba sangrando. Se arrancó un pedazo de su haori y se secó que en su frente.

Poco a poco Karin abrió los ojos. Hitsugaya estaba mirando a ella y abrazándola-. Tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Ay! Me duele la cabeza.- pensó Karin

Karin empezó a sentarse, pero Hitsugaya la levantó y la llevó a su cama.

-"Toshiro, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me dolía la cabeza tanto?"- llevó su mano a la frente y cuando se llevo la mano hacia abajo, vio sangre su mano.

Sus ojos se abren y ella lo miró interrogante.

-"No te acuerdas de nada ¿verdad?"- le preguntó el peliblanco. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero luego vino algo a ella.

-"Espera, me acuerdo de estar con Kuchiki-Taichou, pero eso es todo lo que recuerdo."- De repente, mano de Hitsugaya agarraron a Karin por los hombros y le preguntó:- "¿Estás segura de que no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que usted acaba de hacer hace unos segundos?"- él la miraba esperando que ella dijera algo. Karin desvió la mirada de sus ojos y entonces vio marcas de dedos en el cuello de Toshiro como si alguien lo hubiese ahorcado

Karin tuvo un flash back cuando vio a su cuello. Metió las manos de Hitsugaya lejos de ella.

-"Yo ... yo te hice eso?"- Hitsugaya vio a Karin tocar su cuello e hizo una mueca . Karin lo vio y se quitó las manos de él.

-"Vete"-. Ella dijo. Hitsugaya protestó, pero Karin le gritó.

-"Si te quedas aquí por más tiempo puede ser que le duela más!"-

-"¡NO! ¿Sabes una cosa Kurosaki y quiero saber lo que es?."-

-"Vete Toshiro".-

-"No hasta que me digas lo que está pasando."- Hitsugaya acercó una silla a su lado y se sentó frente a ella esperando a que ella le diga. Karin finalmente cedió y le dijo acerca de sus sueños.

Una hora más tarde

-"Desde entonces todo lo que siempre podía soñar era eso. Yo no sé por qué sigo soñando con ella. Acabo de verme a mí misma que lo sostenía. Más como estrangularlo, pero de eso se trata. Por lo general no me acuerdo de lo que sucede después de eso. Sé que esto ha estado ocurriendo constantemente. Es sólo ahora que me acuerdo de lo que acaba de suceder. "-

Hitsugaya y Karin se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que él le mostró un pedazo de papel con el mensaje que ella le dijo Byakuya. Karin miró el papel y lo leyó.

-"¿Suena familiar?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó.

-"Lo siento, pero no es así."-

-"Ya veo. Bueno Kurosaki, dormir un poco que hay sólo dos días a partir de ahora. Usted va a necesitar un poco de energía para esta guerra."- Se levantó cuando Karin lo agarró de la mano. Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y Karin bajó la cabeza. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos hasta que Karin rompió el silencio.

-"Yo siento lo que ... te hice."- Karin no levantó la vista, pero Hitsugaya puso la otra mano su cabeza.

-"No es tu culpa."-

….

El Día de la Guerra de Invierno

El cielo en la Sociedad de Almas, el mundo real, y El Mundo Hueco se estaba convirtiendo de un gris ominoso, con fuertes vientos que soplaban todo el aire. Hoy no era un día común y corriente. No. Hoy en día es el día en que se decidió la suerte de los tres mundos. Sólo uno caerá. Nadie sabía qué lado iba a ganar, pero nadie fue dar marcha atrás ahora.

-"Hoy es el día en el que vamos a destruir a la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo real! Síganme a mí y ayúdenme a conquistar los tres mundos. Ellos están finalmente aquí. Ustedes saben qué hacer!"- Gritó Aizen.

Aizen se levantó, salió de las puertas dobles de la sala principal, y se dirigió a cumplir con Ichigo. El resto de las personas se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para ir a reunirse con todos los Shinigamis y los vecinos que tratan de detener a Aizen.

Ulquiorra e Inoue caminaban en un pasillo. Inoue fue encadenada y Ulquiorra le estaba tirando con la cadena. Estos últimos días fueron difíciles para los dos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra el uno al otro desde ese día se quedó hasta cogerle la mano.

Poco a poco caminaron en silencio hasta que Inoue dejó de caminar. Ulquiorra miró hacia arriba y vio que ella estaba mirando a un grupo de personas. En el otro lado del corredor. De pie delante de ellos fueron Chad, Karin, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ishida, e Ichigo.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirándolos a todos ellos lleno de odio, sin embargo, el más odio que salían de él se dirige a Ichigo. No pasó mucho tiempo para él darse cuenta de que Inoue no estaba mirando a Ichigo, pero si a Ishida. En un primer momento, Ulquiorra estaba confundido en qué estaba más preocupado por el Quincy en lugar de Ichigo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente llorando por Ichigo. Todo este tiempo pensaba que era Ichigo que lo estaba esperando desesperadamente a que viniera a su rescate. Estaba equivocado. Podría haber sido a Ichigo a quien ella esperaba en un primer momento, pero de alguna manera, de repente, se preocupaba más por el Quincy.

Ulquiorra se volvió su mirada hacia Ishida y lo miró.

-"Inoue!"- Ichigo le gritó.

Inoue vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí. Ella se sintió aliviada de volver a verlos. Ella tomó un vistazo a Ishida y vi lo serio y su rostro estaba enojado. No creía que ella jamás volvería a verlo. Ella no entendía por qué de repente desapareció, pero ella no le importaba eso. Estaba contento de que él estaba allí para salvarla.

Inoue dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Ulquiorra tiró de la cadena y la forzó hacia atrás y hacia él.

-"Inoue-san!"- Ishida, dijo que él dio un paso hacia adelante.

- "Yo no la dejaré ir a menos que me derrotes."- Ulquiorra dijo.

Cada uno de los shinigami estaban a punto de seguir adelante y atacar a Ulquiorra, pero Ishida les gano de manpo. Ishida reapareció frente a Ulquiorra y lanzó su flecha. Ulquiorra lo esquiva y casi golpea a Inoue.

-"Ishida!"- gritó Ichigo. Después de unos minutos más, Ishida estaba comprometido en una acalorada batalla con Ulquiorra. Ishida se las arreglaba para distraer a Ulquiorra y marcó para el resto de ellos para seguir adelante en el palacio de Aizen. Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar, pero Rukia le detuvo.

-"Vamonos ahora Ichigo! Ishida puede manejar esto por sí mismo vamos!"- Rukia gritó agarrándose a Ichigo y tirando de él con ella.

Tan pronto como todos ellos se perdieron de vista, la pelea con Ulquiorra e Ishida continuó.

-"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por ellos. Yo soy tu oponente"-. Ishida, dijo mientras se preparaba para disparar otra flecha en él.

….

Mundo Real

A medida que el cielo se volvió oscuro, el cielo comenzó a rasgar y una docena de huecos y Menos Grandes venían del cielo. Tan pronto como uno de ellos aterrizó, se purificaron.

-"Hay tantos de ellos!"- Yoruichi exclamó. Urahara atacó a otro que aterrizó.-"Bueno, esto va a ser entretenido."- Dijo.

-"Oye, no me dejes fuera!"- Isshin gritó corriendo hacia ellos. En algún lugar cerca de ellos Renji llegó corriendo a ayudarlos, pero Urahara le dijo que fuera a Hueco Mundo y a seguir a Karin y los demás. Renji asintió con la cabeza y se fue a Hueco Mundo.

Ururu, Jinta y Tessai salieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar los huecos. Ururu fue el modo de la aniquilación y la destrucción muchos huecos .Isshin comentó lo poderosa que era a Jinta. Esto hizo que Jinta se molestara y fue a por todas en los huecos.

-"Ese es el espíritu!"- Urahara e Isshin, dijeron. Casi fue golpeado cuando un Menos voló por su cabeza como Yoruichi les reprendió por estar sentados que ser perezoso.

…

Sociedad de Almas

Por todas partes en la Sociedad de Almas, shinigamis muchos estaban evacuando a la gente a un lugar seguro, mientras que los huecos y los Menos Grande de alguna manera fueron capaces de ir allí.

Desde la sede de la 12 ª División muchos de los shinigamis allí corrían tratando de poner barreras y averiguar cómo los huecos y menos es que fueron capaces de conseguir entrar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-"¡Argh! No entiendo! ¿Cómo diablos es que fueron capaces de llegar hasta aquí?"- Uno de los técnicos gruñó de frustración.

Mayuri se convirtió una vez más cínica y más bien temiendo por su vida, él se reía malignamente. Por supuesto, es probable que quería experimentar ahora que ha podido entrar, algo que estaba prohibido, pero de todos modos sucedió.

…

En el Hospital 4 ª División, muchas personas estaban siendo llevadas al interior para ser sanadas.

-"Hanatarō! ¡Rápido! Ayuda a ese hombre de ahí!"- Unohana le gritó a través del cuarto.

-"Hai!"- Hanatarō corrió hacia el hombre que recientemente llegó con una costilla rota y el brazo. Toda la cuarta división de shinigami tenía las manos llenas ya que los pacientes cada vez más entró Unohana miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-No habrá suficiente espacio, si esto sigue así.- pensó

Ella se levantó y corrió hacia la próxima víctima tratando de sanar tan eficiente y rápidamente como le sea posible. Ella empezó a cansarse cuando Hanatarō puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-"No te detengas aún Taichou, usted puede hacerlo. Usted es un Taichou después de todo."- Hanatarō sonrió y se fue a otra persona lesionada.

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, hubo una explosión. Unohana y Hanatarō levantaron la vista y vieron a través de la ventana que un edificio se derrumbó y la gente gritando y saltando por la ventana para salvarse a sí mismos.

…..

Hueco Mundo

-"Todo el mundo creo que deben girar de esta manera!"- Karin le gritó a sus compañeros. Todos se volvieron la dirección que señaló Karin sólo para ser detenido por dos Arrancar, las Noitora y Aaroniero.

Noitora era alto y tenía el pelo largo. Su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes superiores. Aaroniero era un poco de apariencia normal, pero tenia una cápsula para una cabeza con dos cabezas flotantes de natación en su interior.

Karin e Ichigo estaban a punto de atacarlos, pero Noitora y Aaroniero los esquivaron y atacaron a Chad y Rukia. Pronto, el cuatro de ellos se dedicaban a la batalla.

-"Ichigo, Karin, Hitsugaya-Taichou! ¡Adelante! Chad y yo podemos manejar esto!"- Rukia rápidamente sacó su Zanpakutō y cargó contra Aaroniero. Chad, les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y continuó luchando con Noitora.

-"No te preocupes pequeña shinigami, nos aseguraremos de que no van a seguir con vida."- Noitora se echó a reír con su Zanpakutō en el Chad.

-"Vayan!"- Chad gritó.

Ichigo, Karin, y Hitsugaya miró a sus dos compañeros y se fueron. Hitsugaya ahora estaba corriendo delante de los Kurosakis cuando se oyó una explosion a través de una puerta y vio una figura alta y caminando hacia ellos. Su cabello era de color azul claro y tenía la sonrisa a nadie más sádica jamás podría ver. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de Ichigo, estrangulándolo.

-"Me alegro de verte de nuevo."- Él sonrió.

Ichigo fue liberado y se quedó sin aliento.- "Che ... Grimmjow."- Grimmjow sonrió. -"Oh, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Me siento halagado. Pero prepárate a morir."- En un flash de Grimmjow ataca a Ichigo una vez más, e Ichigo voló hacia atrás a través de una pared.

-"Ichi-nii!"- Karin le gritó mientras trataba de atacar a Grimmjow, pero él la estampo contra una pared. Grimmjow sonrió y volvió a aparecer frente a Karin y se preparó para golpearla cuando Ichigo apareció frente a Grimmjow. -"Pon un dedo sobre ella y te juro que te mato"- gruño Ichigo furiosos.

Grimmjow sonrió. -¿"Ah, sí? ¿Me matas? No me hagas reír."-

Ichigo lo miró -"Toshiro, toma a Karin y llevala lo más lejos de nosotros como sea posible. Ir ahora!"- Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza y cogió a Karin, izada por encima del hombro, y salió corriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Karin se despierte. Abrió los ojos se encontró en el hombro de alguien.

¿Toshiro? – pensó la morena

-"Bajame. Puedo caminar."- Ella dijo. Hitsugaya se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo y sus ojos cambiaron cuando vio la sangre corriendo por su hombro. Trazó los dedos por la sangre que lleva en el hombro. Ella hizo una mueca cuando él tocó suavemente en la herida. Sus ojos pasaron de miedo a la ira.

-Yo casi no podía protegerla. No voy a dejar que eso suceda otra vez.- se dijo el peliblanco a si mismo regañandose

Miró hacia arriba y notó que ella estaba hablando con él. -"Me dijo que debería ponerse en marcha. No hemos venido aquí para nada. Tenemos que dejar de Aizen."- Karin volvió a caminar, mientras que Hitsugaya la siguió.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que se encontraron a Aizen y Gin. Hitsugaya se detuvo haciendo que Karin toparse con él. -"Toshiro... ¿que pasa?"- miró hacia arriba y vio a la persona que estaban buscando.

Hitsugaya trató de no atacarlo, con imprudencia temeraria -"Aizen."- Escupió.

Los ojos de Karin se abren. -"Un… Aizen ...".-

¿Este hombre de allí es Aizen?- pensó Karin

Miró a Hitsugaya y Aizen se dio cuenta de que Aizen sonrió.

-"Muy bonito volver a verte Hitsugaya Toshiro"-. Su voz profunda resuena en la habitación.


	12. La muerte de Ulquiorra

12- La muerte de Ulquiorra

-"¿Dónde crees que vas"- dijo un hombre. Renji dejando de correr se puso de pie cara a cara a un hombre que se parecia a Aizen. Tenía el pelo rosa y gafas con una expresión facial que casi se lo hacen ver como Aizen.

-"Che ... no tengo tiempo para tratar con ustedes!" Renji escupió.

-"No seamos precipitados .Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto rápido mi nombre es Szayel Aporro Grantz. –"-no pudo continuar

Renji le dio un puñetazo en la cara. -"Como he dicho, no tengo tiempo para tratar con ustedes!"- Szayel sonrió y luchó con Renji. Szayel tuvo la ventaja superior, cuando Renji se cansó. Él fue capaz de suprimir su poder espiritual. Pronto comenzó a manipular Szayel a Renji y le dice que Rukia estaba muerta y que no podía derrotarlo.

Renji se enoja y sigue para atacarlo.

-"Bankai!"- Renji lanzó su bankai y su Zabimaru fue puesto en libertad. A través de la lucha Renji trató de encontrar una manera de derrotarlo. Se sentía imposible, ya que la Zanpakutō de Szayel todavía no habia sido puesto en libertad. Momentos más tarde, Renji estaba en el suelo jadeando mientras Szayel camina hacia él.

-"Usted no me puede derrotar."- Se acercó a Renji y le tiró del pelo. No se enfrenta a unos centímetros de distancia mientras le susurraba al oído de Renji.

-"Su gran amiga murió usted nunca será capaz de volver a verla. Eso es correcto, no eres lo suficientemente eres demasiado débil usted nunca será fuerte como para proteger a nadie, ni siquiera el... –"-

-"URUSAI!"- Renji empujó a su Zanpakutō a Szayel atravesándole el cuerpo. Szayel lanzó un grito desgarrador y tosía con sangre. Renji sacó su Zanpakutō y con cada palabra que decía, apuñaló y en rodajas a Szayel.

De repente, encontro el coraje y la energía, Renji hizo todo lo posible para mantener quieto a Szayel de atacarlo. Pronto Szayel trató de atacar a Renji, pero él apenas podía respirar. Él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Ahora, Renji hizo un movimiento final, con Zabimaru, selló a Szayel a una esquina y tanto a él como Zabimaru lo atacó. Ya era demasiado tarde, Szayel se había agotado y la pérdida de sangre fue demasiado para él. Alargó la mano hacia su Zanpakutō y trató de liberar su verdadera forma sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Poco a poco se hundió en el suelo mientras Renji caminó hacia él.

Renji tomó su Zanpakutō y en rodajas del brazo Szayel apagado. -"Te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti ... y por cierto ... mi nombre es Abarai Renji."- Renji tomó un último aliento y se fue para ir a buscar a Rukia ya que Szayel yacía en el suelo sin poder moverse.

…

Mundo Real

-"Hay muchos de ellos!"- Jinta le gritó. Estaba a punto de recibir un golpe cuando una mujer rubia de fresa lo agarró y alzó por encima del hombro.

-"Haineko!"- en el aire colocado Matsumoto puso a Jinta al lado de Ururu, mientras que su Zanpakutō se desvaneció y se disolvió en la ceniza.

-"No te olvides de nosotros."- Matsumoto dijo luego de que Ikkaku y Yumichika apareció justo a tiempo.

-"Oye esos son todos mis víctimas!"- Urahara exclamó alegremente. Yoruichi puso los ojos.

-Es realmente en esto. En ese caso ...-

Yoruichi saltó delante de Urahara, purificó su hueco, y le dijo: "Eso hace que sean 12 para mí."

Urahara puso mala cara a Yoruichi y se quejó.

La lucha de los huecos fue de sólo la lucha, a un juego de la forma en que muchos huecos y Menos Grande se podian matar. Todo el mundo se involucro en el juego de negarse a matar o purificar lo menos, todos ellos reanudaron rápidamente sus posiciones de combate y acababan de ir todos hacia fuera en ellos.

Isshin llegó a ser tan en él que él mismo parecía que era un Grande Menos en un alboroto. Todos sudor cayó cuando se encontraba en la parte superior un Menos y gritó: -"Soy el número uno!"- y luego se aplasta a un edificio por un hueco.

…...

Hueco Mundo

Inoue vio que las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se fueron por sus mejillas de porcelana. Ella quería que terminara. Ella no podía ver tanto ni a Ishida y Ulquiorra dañandose unos a otros por ella. Se podría decir que ambos habían cansado el uno al otro. Con respiración profunda Ulquiorra se incrementó como si estuviera en un punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

Ishida se levantó del suelo y trató de producir otra flecha. Su tiempo fue cada vez más lento. Apenas podía soportar. Antes de que pudiera disparar, Ulquiorra estaba de pie justo en frente de él. Él ya no podía utilizar sus ojos para luchar por Ishida había dañado lo suficiente.

Marcó a Ishida en el intestino e a Ishida le faltaba el aire. Inoue corrió a Ishida y lo levantó. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y se puso delante de ellos. Empujó Inoue, Ishida agarró de los brazos, y le dio un puñetazo de forma continua.

Inoue no pudo hacer nada. Claro, ella tenía a Tsubaki, pero estaba tan triste y con miedo de que ella no podía ni siquiera llamarlo al combate.

Ishida miró a Inoue y vio caer sus lágrimas y que pronosticaba que no pararía pronto. Se veía como un río sin fin de lágrimas. Se negó a detenerse. Ulquiorra seguía yendo a Ishida cuando Ishida comenzó a caer en un estado en blanco recordando.

Él le habló de su padre y su abuelo. Alzó la vista para ver si Inoue estaba escuchando y se encontró mirando a Inoue que ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

-"¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?"- De repente, ella le echó los brazos alrededor de él.

-"Oh, Ishida-kun, que es tan triste. Lo siento mucho."-

-"Uh ... si bien, que sucedió hace mucho tiempo."-

-"Pero aún así! Lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" -le preguntó

-"Um ... nada realmente ... Me alegro de que me escuchó y me fui a dar un paseo conmigo."-

-"¿Está seguro?" -preguntó de nuevo.

-"Estoy seguro".-

-"Ne, Ishida-kun, creo debes sonreír más te ves bien así. Me lo pasé muy bien con usted y tal vez sólo se puede salir a caminar de nuevo ne?"-

-"H. .. hai ... debemos hacerlo."- Ella sonrió a Ishida hasta hacerlo sonrojar.

-"Otro paseo ... no ... vamos a ir por otro camino. Les prometo que Inoue-san. "-

De la nada Inoue gritó:- "Ishida-kun!"-

Ulquiorra mantienen entablado Ishida como sus ojos se abrieron. Todo era borroso al principio, pero su vista se convirtió en firme y clara. Ulquiorra se sentía un cambio repentino en su reiatsu. Ishida se reunieron una gran cantidad de reiatsu y produjo su Seele Schneider.

(Seele Schneider es su nueva flecha que se puede utilizar como un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo le permite saber.)

Ishida pasó su Seele Schneider a Ulquiorra, pero él esquivó el suyo y se alejó. Ishida se mantenía meciéndose a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió un éxito en Ulquiorra. Juntos estaban en la habitación. Corrieron hacia la otra para hacer un golpe final. Un destello de color blanco iluminó la habitación, cuando el sonido de una espada atravesando un cuerpo resonó por toda la habitación. A medida que la luz desapareció, Inoue se quedó boquiabierta.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó como un solo cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-"Ishida-kun!"- Inoue corrió al lado de Ishida, mientras yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Ulquiorra se puso a temblar y no mucho después de que él también cayó al suelo. La sangre fluía por su pecho sobre la superficie fría.

-"Yo ... Inoue ..."- comenzó a decir Ulquiorra. Inoue miró a Ishida y lo levantó para sentarse. Inoue se acercó a Ulquiorra y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella derramó algunas lágrimas, cuando Ulquiorra llevó el dedo a la cara y se sacudió un pequeño cristal de su ojo. Ishida comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió hacia ellos una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando.

- "Ulquiorra ..."- sollozó.

-"Inoue hay algo que debo decirte que no tuve el valor de decir."- dijo Ulquiorra

-"¿Qué es?" -le preguntó

-"Te odio"- ella derramó una lágrima. -"Te odio porque, ... yo ... yo ... te amo"-. Inoue comenzó a temblar mientras él continuaba. - "Durante meses y meses siempre pensé en lo increíble que era. Usted era tan fuerte, que lloraba tanto, nunca se detuvo, y que trató de hacerse amigo. Siempre me pregunté qué estaba mal con usted. Pero luego me di cuenta, no había nada malo en ti. Había algo mal en mí. No tengo emociones, y siempre pensé que yo podía seguir así, pero me hizo darme cuenta de que había más a él que apenas se mantiene como rehén y servir a Aizen . No sé cómo lo hizo, pero yo sabía que me estaba enamorando de ti. Yo ... yo pensaba que usted debe saber cómo me sentía antes de la guerra, pero eso lo arruinaría todo y como usted sabe mi lealtad a Aizen nunca lo hará se desvanecen. "-

Inoue sollozó más fuerte que la vida de Ulquiorra empezó a caer de ella.

-"Sólo quería decirte que Te quiero y siempre te amaré. He disfrutado cada minuto de estar con ustedes. Inoue, no llores"- se quedó en el Ulquiorra y le dijo a Ishida : -"Usted me derrotó, y por eso voy a liberar a Inoue. "- Alargó la mano hacia las muñecas de Inoue y abrió las cadenas.

-"Ve ahora, Aizen-sama no está demasiado lejos de aquí, seguir recto. Quincy, protege a Inoue con tu vida ... Ella vale más de lo que crees."- Ulquiorra tuvo una última mirada a Inoue, saboreando su punto de vista final de Inoue y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra ... ¡No! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Ulquiorra!"- Inoue sacudió a Ulquiorra ferozmente con la esperanza de que se despierte, pero nunca lo hizo. Ella lloraba mientras abrazaba a su cuerpo. Ishida se arrodilló junto a Inoue y envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Inoue. Poco a poco dejo de Ulquiorra y abrazó a Ishida como él comenzó a levantar tanto Inoue y él mismo desde el suelo y se alejó de Ulquiorra como de Aizen.

…

Rukia y Chad

Dos cuerpos cayeron desde el aire en el suelo. Chad se levantaba ante Noitora una vez más. Noitora sólo sonríe y corta a través de Chad. Chad pierde mucha sangre. Aun así, sigue luchando.

Rukia y Aaroniero están luchando entre sí con furia. Sin embargo, Aaroniero acorralo a Rukia. Aaroniero libera su Zanpakutō.

-"Glotoneria!"- gritó. Después de un tiempo de lucha, Rukia lanzó su Zanpakutō. Una vez que su Zanpakutō fue puesto en libertad, miró hacia arriba y vio a Kaien. Ella lanzó un grito de asombro, pero luego recordó que Kaien estaba muerto.

-¡No! está muerto. ¡No! No te dejes engañar. Él sólo está tratando de hacerte débil.- pensó la pequeña shinigami

Rukia trataba de no mirar a Kaien. Sus ataques se convirtieron en duda y menos poderosos. Aaroniero sonrió y dijo: -"Te tengo ahora"-. Él la atacó como Kaien y ella bajó la guardia.

-"Rukia!"- Chad gritó, pero fue golpeado en la cara por Noitora. -"Yo soy tu oponente aquí! No te atrevas a quitar sus ojos de mí!-" Noitora comenzó a recortar a Chad varias veces hasta que ya no podía ponerse de pie. Chad cayó hacia atrás y se fue en modo defensivo.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más y la sangre saliendo a borbotones, Rukia sintió por fin todas las dudas desaparecen de ella. Se puso de pie con confianza y preparado para utilizar las diversas danzas de su Zanpakutō.

-"Ikke! Sode no Shirayuki!"- Rukia grito.

(Ikke significa ir. Sode no Shirayuki es su Bankai.)

Rukia usó su Zanpakutō en tres bailes antes de derrotar a Aaroniero.

-"Primer biale! Tsukishiro!"- Aaroniero se envuelve alrededor de un círculo y de repente todo se congeló en su interior como él.

-"Danza Siguiente! Hakuren!"- A continuación, una ola sin fin de fragmentos de hielo se produjeron por su Zanpakutō y le disparó directamente a Aaroniero.

-"Danza Tercer! Shirafune!"- Por último, su ataque final con su Zanpakutō, su Zanpakutō comenzó a reformar de todo el daño que tuvo con la lucha con Aaroniero. Las partículas de hielo perforado a través de Aaroniero, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con eso como el golpe final, fue derrotado Aaroniero tendido en un charco de su sangre mirando directamente a Rukia.

Chad, encontró el momento adecuado y finalmente salieron a Noitora con todo lo que tenía. Pronto el puño de Chad fue a través del cuerpo de Noitora.

-"¡No! Nadie puede romper a través de mi cuerpo!"- Noitora gritaba maldiciones cuando Chad hizo otro golpe a través de su cuerpo ahora roto.

Noitora comenzó a perder mucha sangre como Chad hizo un golpe final que recorrió el cuerpo de Noitora de nuevo. Noitora lanzó un grito desgarrador antes de desmoronarse en el suelo. Chad miró Noitora esperando para atacarlo, pero no pasó nada. Noitora tendido en el suelo sin vida como su sangre derramada de los tres orificios que fueron creados por Chad.

Chad, perdió el equilibrio y se dirigía al piso cuando Rukia se apoderó de él y le hizo ponerse de pie.

-"¿Es posible que puedas caminar? - preguntó ella.

-"Hai"-. Dijo. Despacio y con cuidado Chad pasó el brazo por encima de Rukia y ambos se dirigieron directamente a ponerse al día con los demás.


	13. Aizen vs Karin

13- Aizen vs. Karin.

-"Aizen"- Hitsugaya dijo con su voz llena de odio. Lo odiaba tanto por quitarle su única felicidad..

-"Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinamori."- Hitsugaya lo iba a atacar cuando Karin le cogió la mano.

-"No es prudente luchar contra él imprudentemente Toshiro"- Ella dijo temblando de ira.

-"Oh, Shiro-chan creo que realmente debes escuchar a Kurosaki. Y pensar que usted es un Taichou. Tsk tsk"- Aizen dijo con una sonrisa. Gin se acercó junto a Aizen y sonrió más de lo habitual.

-"¿Es Kurosaki Karin? Supongo que ser ejecutados por un shinigami a través de la familia. ¡Qué pena."- Aizen dijo.

-"¿Cómo es eso?"- Karin le preguntó persisten en su Hitsugaya.

-"Su familia es una pena no ser un shinigami. Usted no tiene talento al igual que su hermano y su padre estúpido."-

Karin apretó los dientes mientras ella estaba a punto de perder el control sobre sí misma. Hitsugaya podía sentir tan enojado que le estaba haciendo. Una cosa era para llamar a su línea de sangre una desgracia, pero también fue otra de hablar mal de su propia familia ante ella.

Poco después, su reiatsu comenzó a aumentar. Aizen y Gin sonrieron mientras empezaban a encenderse.

-"¿Puedo?"- Gin le preguntó.

-"Por supuesto"- Aizen respondió.

En un segundo desapareció Gin y atacó a Karin. Hitsugaya apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para detener a Gin de atacar a Karin. Ambos se pararon frente a Karin, su Zanpakutō empujando contra la otra. Gin sonrió mientras Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

-"¿Eh? ¿Estás protegiendo a la niña débil ahora? ¿Has encontrado un reemplazo para Hinamori?"- Gin le preguntó.

-"Hn ..."- Era todo lo que respondió a Gin.

Karin dejo a Hitsugaya con Gin, mientras ella se acercó a Aizen de pie ante el sólo separada por dos pies de distancia de él. Ella lo miró y él sonrió.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo jadeó tratando de esquivar todos los ataques de Grimmjow. Estaba resultando más difícil para atacarlo ahora que Grimmjow habia lanzado su Zanpakutō.

La máscara de Ichigo empieza a desmoronarse con cada golpe que perdura de Grimmjow.

-Maldita sea sólo tengo que apuñalarlo. Y entonces todo habrá terminado. ¡Maldita sea! Yo ya estoy en mi forma de hueco. Usted puede hacer esto.- se dijo Ichigo a si mismo

Grimmjow corre hacia Ichigo le ataca por todas partes. Piezas y piezas de crack de la máscara de Ichigo se hicieron añicos.

-"Usted ha estado entrenando"- Grimmjow dijo. Ichigo solo sonríe y corre hacia Grimmjow para dar un golpe.

-"Deja de pelear por tus amigos. ¡Lucha para matarme! ¡Sólo entonces serás fuerte!"- dijo Grimmjow mientras dio un golpe a la tripa de Ichigo cuando Ichigo atraviesa su Zanpakutō a través del brazo de Grimmjow. Grimmjow se apodera de las zanpakutō de Ichigo uno lo saca de su brazo y sonríe de nuevo.

-"¡Esto es para ti!"- Grimmjow se llevó las manos juntas, mientras que Ichigo va a correr hacia delante.

-"Garrón"- Grimmjow gritó, diez enormes vigas, la energía se dispara desde sus dedos hacia Ichigo. Ichigo no tiene otra manera de atacarlo, así que decidió correr solo recto y esperar lo mejor. Tan pronto como él se acercó a Grimmjow, metió su Zanpakutō y apuñaló a la derecha a través del cuerpo de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lanzó un grito cuando Ichigo retiró su Zanpakutō y se posó suavemente en el suelo. Grimmjow aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido fuerte. Ichigo se dirigió a Grimmjow.

-"Yo no necesito luchar a matar y ser fuerte. La gente a la que proteger siempre me hacen más fuerte."- Ichigo se volvió y caminó unos pasos hacia la salida de la sala cuando se enteró -" Che ... Es posible que me hayan derrotado, pero no se olvide, que no llegó a ser más fuerte gracias a la protección de mis amigos. Yo no tengo amigos y no me necesitan. Sólo le llevará hacia abajo. "-

Ichigo asintió y siguió caminando, que se convirtió en una carrera de velocidad. No mirar hacia atrás. Siguió adelante. Adelante es donde están sus amigos y él lo sabía.

…

Hitsugaya y Karin

(Gran Torre)

-"¿Cuánto tiempo va a hacer esto?"- Karin le preguntó.

-"Hasta que todo el mundo hyaa sufrido."-

No muy lejos de ellos Gin y Hitsugaya están envueltos en una feroz batalla. Se habia llegado muy pronto a utilizar bankai. Sorprendentemente, la ginebra está teniendo un momento difícil que la última vez que peleó con Hitsugaya.

-"Hn ... Parece que usted se hizo más fuerte."- Dijo.

-"Todavía no hablamos eh, así que no te preocupes, no tengo para hacerte hablar. Pronto estarás gritando para que me detenga."- Gin e Hitsugaya mantuvieron su ritmo de marcha. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a quitar los ojos de los demás, incluso por un segundo.

-"No sé por qué usted está haciendo esto, pero esto tiene que parar!"- Karin le gritó. Aizen se acercó a Karin y se dirigió a su alrededor. Teniendo una visión completa de su apariencia. Esa mirada de ella se ve casi como la de Ichigo.

Los ojos de Karin lo siguieron como un círculo alrededor. Ella puso sus manos sobre su Zanpakutō por si acaso decide atacarla. Aizen finalmente se detiene a su círculo y de repente aparece un centímetro de su cara mientras le susurra al oído.

-"No importa lo que hagas, nunca será capaz de proteger a nadie. Estas perdiendo el tiempo viniendo aquí. No eres más que una carga para todos. Usted no protegió a su hermana, eres el hermano no está aquí ahora y que son débiles ¿Cómo vas a proteger a tu preciado Toshiro? Así que no vas a poder evitar que el va a estar tirado en el suelo muerto antes de que pudieras hacer algo para ayudarlo. -

-"¡No!"- Karin sacó su Zanpakutō empujarla hacia adelante a través de Aizen. Aizen desaparece y reaparece detrás de ella.

Justo cuando iba Hitsugaya a atacar a Gin, oyó un sonido metálico de las espadas tan sólo unos metros de distancia de él.

-"Kurosaki! Gah!"- Gin lo inmovilizo contra la pared.

-"¿Me estás luchando?"- Hitsugaya trajo a su Zanpakutō y empujó Gin de él. La decisión de que ya no podía seguir así, Hitsugaya puso su Zanpakutō en frente de él.

-"Establecer en los cielos congelados, Hyōrinmaru!"- Ante ellos, la temperatura de la habitación de la torre se dejó caer como un dragón de hielo se envuelve alrededor del brazo de Hitsugaya y se une a sus alas en su espalda. Tres flores de color púrpura de hielo flotan por encima de él en el momento Hitsugaya cuánto tiempo va a ser capaz de utilizar Hyōrinmaru.

Tan pronto como se libera Hyōrinmaru, Renji, Ishida e Inoue, Rukia y Chad, Ichigo, y Tosen llegan a la torre. Tosen rápidamente corre hacia Aizen y saca su Zanpakutō.

Karin quita los ojos de Aizen cuando ella ve que sus amigos acababan de llegar a la torre. Aizen aprovecha esta oportunidad, y pone a Karin en el suelo, y la apuñala con su Zanpakutō. Karin gritó e Ichigo intento atacar a Aizen, pero Tosen saltó delante de él. Cada vez que Ichigo trató de ir trsa Aizen, Tosen interfería y trataba de detenerlo. Ichigo no tenía más remedio que luchar con Tosen con el fin de llegar a Karin y Aizen.

Ishida comenzó a sangrar profusamente, una vez más de la herida que Ulquiorra le dio. Inoue le dejó el suelo y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella empezó a curarle mientras miraba a ella. Inoue alzó la vista, miró a Ishida, y se sonrojó. Rukia volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a los dos y la sonrisa, pero luego frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Tosen y Ichigo pelear. Trató de ir a ayudarlo, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Ella estaba tan agotada de la última pelea.

Renji miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban allí. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Él suspiro de alivio al saber que Rukia no estaba muerta. Chad no podía desnudar más su dolor y comenzó a caer al suelo. También él estaba tan agotado. En cualquier momento y él perdió el conocimiento.

Como las tres peleas continuaron nadie podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. Todos estaban demasiado cansados para continuar. Inoue hizo todo lo posible para curar a todos, pero ella también estaba empezando a agotarse. Sanando a todos de ellos de una sola vez sería difícil. Todos ellos fueron gravemente heridos y que tomaría algún tiempo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, pétalos de Hitsugaya se iban destrozando rápidamente. Ahora estaban a cuatro pétalos de la izquierda. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder cuatro de ellos. No había agua cerca de ellos. Una vez que los cuatro se hayan roto y desaparecido, que sería terminado para él. Hyōrinmaru no será capaz de regenerar.

Gin no estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Él también estaba usando su bankai, Shinso.

-"Levantate Hitsugaya, que sólo tienes cuatro pétalos de la izquierda. Usted no va a durar mucho tiempo."- Gin dijo.

-"Che ... Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti."- Hitsugaya inmersiones desde el aire hacia Ginebra ya que se extiende su Zanpakutō a usar su fuerza de la extensión de la hoja para perforar a través de Hitsugaya. Gin echa de menos cuando Hitsugaya mete la hoja hacia adelante pasando por Gin, Gin y la sangre salpique a todos sobre él.

Jadeos de Gin se escuchan pero luego se apodera de la Zanpakutō de Hitsugaya y tira de ella hacia él la profundización de la herida. Hitsugaya no entendía por qué lo hizo. Rápidamente se saca su Zanpakutō fuera del cuerpo de Gin. Gin tropieza un poco, entonces cae de rodillas.

-¿Por qué se acaba de hacer eso?-Hitsugaya pensaba.

Gin sonrió peligrosamente a Hitsugaya.- "No tiene sentido en la lucha contra la espalda. Sólo se va a morir aquí. Usted nunca será capaz de protegerla."- En unos pocos segundos, los ojos Gin comenzaron a cerrarse. Su cabeza cayó al suelo.

Hitsugaya se puso rápidamente de pie para ir a ayudar a Karin cuando ella gritó -"¡No te acerques!"- Hitsugaya la miró como si estuviera loca, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella quería luchar Aizen sin su ayuda.

-"Toshiro, ir a proteger a los demás."- Hitsugaya protestó sólo para ser gritó una vez más. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia donde Rukia y todos los demás estaban. Cuanto más miraba, más veía que Karin era realmente fuerte.

Todavía tiene que uso el Bankai y ella fue capaz de contener a Aizen. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó,

-¿Puede incluso utilizar bankai?-

Él no pensaba en ello como si la estaba insultando. Era más bien como que tenía miedo de que ella no fuera capaz de contener a más y si no podía usar bankai entonces se atornilla sin importar lo fuerte que era en ese estado.

Ichigo y Tosen fueron en su mejor momento. Tosen tenía muchos cortes, y estaba comenzando a hincharse. Ichigo tenía moratones que empezaban a formarse. Él también estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Apenas era capaz de ver. Tenía que ponerlo en un mayor éxito. Un golpe más y podría haber terminado para él o para Tosen. Si no piensa rápido que hacer no sebe que pasara.

Tosen corrió a atacar a Ichigo, este no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que hacer que usar su Getsuga Tensho. Ahora que Ichigo es capaz de controlar su hueco, la velocidad y la potencia de su Getsuga Tensho ha aumentado. Tosen no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar y golpearlo. Tosen ahora estaba tendido en el suelo jadeando ásperamente. Trató de levantarse pero no podía ambas piernas estaban agrietadas y rotas. Ichigo se quedó mirando a Tosen.

Se sentía como que iba a derrumbarse. Se sintió el rock hacia atrás y se dirigió a la planta. Se encontró en los brazos de Rukia en lugar de golpear el suelo. Ichigo trató de levantarse, pero Rukia le tiró hacia abajo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Vamos a dejar a Karin-chan esta batalla por su propia cuenta."- Ella dijo. Ichigo se la quedó mirando y volvió su mirada hacia Karin.

Karin estaba tomando unos cuantos golpes de Aizen. De repente, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Ellos han estado luchando desde hace un tiempo. Me tomó un tiempo muy largo para llegar a este punto.

-¿Si yo uso el Bankai? De ninguna manera! Sólo lo he usado una vez y apenas podía siquiera controlarlo. Maldita sea me gustaría haber tenido más tiempo para entrenar. Es probable que ni siquiera tratando en estos momentos me salga. Tengo que hacer algo para terminar con esto.- pensó Karin mientras luchaba con Aizen

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que la luna se estaba mostrando. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de lo que pasó en el hospital. Sus ojos se abren por fin se dio cuenta de que el mensaje que iba a suceder pronto. Miró y se dio cuenta de que Ishida también estaba mirando a la luna. Tenía que hacer algo, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que algo le iba a pasar a Karin. Sólo que no sabía qué.

Hitsugaya no podía soportarlo más y corrió directamente a Aizen.

Aizen sintió que ya no se divertia.

-Es hora de ponerse serios.-

Aizen agarró del pelo de Karin y la golpeó contra la pared. Sonrió y abrió su Zanpakutō en su forma repetida. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a extraer todo el mundo exponiendo su piel pálida. Karin sintió su aumento de reiatsu y empezó a temblar. Aizen le dio una bofetada en la cara y ella brincó hacia el suelo, pero Hitsugaya apareció de repente y le llamó. Hitsugaya la miró y vio que estaba golpeada gravemente.

Hitsugaya comenzó a temblar de ira. La sala comenzó a refrescar aún más de lo que era antes.- "T ... Toshiro ..."- Karin tosio sangre como ella finalmente miró hacia la ventana. La luna brilló entonces, de repente, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Karin apretó el brazo de Hitsugaya y dejó caer su Zanpakutō, como se agarraba la cabeza con la otra mano. Hitsugaya se preguntó lo que estaba mal hasta que lo vio. Vio los ojos. Ya no estaban calientes y grises. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí, como un fuego ardiendo ferozmente.

Karin lanzó a Hitsugaya en Ichigo y los demás. Todos ellos tropezaron y fueron confundidos. Hitsugaya se dirigió a todos ellos. -"Yo pensé que fuera! Ichigo, Ishida, el mensaje anterior estaba a punto de Aizen! Ella dijo que iba a morir en una torre bajo la luna. Todos estamos en una torre en este momento y la luna ha salido! Espada en la mano, ya que atraviesa su alma. Aizen va a morir por la espada. Todo tiene sentido ahora mismo! "-

Ichigo e Ishida se le quedaron mirando con sus ojos abiertos. -"Pero ¿qué pasa con Karin? Ella no es ella misma. ¿Qué pasará con ella?"- Ichigo le preguntó con desesperación.

Hitsugaya no lo sabía. No estaba seguro de lo que va a pasar con ella. -"Tal vez ella es la que le atravesará el alma"-. Ishida, dijo.

-Eso es correcto. Tiene que ser ella.-

Ichigo inmediatamente se levantó y trató de ir hacia Karin para ayudarla. Ishida seguido de Ichigo. Rápidamente se produjo su Seele Schneider preparado para atacar a Aizen. Cuando los tres se acercaban más y más cerca, tanto de Aizen y Karin, Karin se lanzó en Aizen. Ichigo e Ishida dejaron de correr hacia él como Karin apareció de repente delante de ellos. Ella en libertad y se desconoce la cantidad de reiatsu y cogió el cuello de Aizen. Ella empezó a estrangularlo y a gritar.

-"¿Todavía quieres seguir, eh? ¡Vas a morir! ¡Bajo la luna de una gran torre, que se reunirá la noche de su desaparición! Le roban la vida y pagar las consecuencias! Espada en la mano, atravesará el alma y sobreviene la oscuridad sobre ti hasta que caen a las profundidades del infierno! ¡Muere! "- Karin apretó a Aizen mientras movía su mano derecha a un lado y de pronto su Zanpakutō voló a la mano.

Hitsugaya se detuvo y observó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Antes de golpear a Aizen, Karin habló de nuevo como la sala comenzó a apagarse. Poco a poco la sala se oscureció.

-"La oscuridad que sobreviene hasta que caen en las profundidades del infierno ..."- dijo en voz alta mientras Hitsugaya la sala poco a poco comenzó a crecer más oscuro.

De repente, un viento comenzó a recoger en la sala. El viento venía de Karin. -"Bankai!"- Karin le gritó.

Karin soltó de Aizen como su Zanpakutō se volvió de blanco y rojo. La empuñadura era de color rojo, como la hoja se convirtió en un color blanco brillante. Karin apareció delante de Aizen puso su mano izquierda sobre la frente y la sangre antes corría por su frente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que realmente se sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en la cabeza. Aizen gritó por el dolor que sentía. Karin quitó la mano de su frente para revelar un gran corte en forma de un dragón. La sangre emanaba por su rostro. Para Aizen el dolor se sentía mortal cuando Karin utilizó su Zanpakutō a tallar el dragón en la frente, pero obviamente, no podía haberlo hecho porque lo único que hizo fue el lugar de su mano en la frente.

Karin levantó su Zanpakutō lista para bajarlo y cortar la cabeza de Aizen cuando él desapareció. Karin miró a su alrededor y descubrió que Aizen fue la celebración de Hitsugaya. Zanpakutō de Aizen colocado a la derecha en la garganta de Hitsugaya.

-"Si haces un movimiento le corto la cabeza"-

Karin cerró los ojos, la sala se hizo más cálida y pronto se convirtió en ardiente como un infierno. Murmuró un ataque y un dragón de fuego apareció y se envuelve en sí en torno a piezas de Aizen sus ropas se incendiaron. Su agarre en torno a Aizen apretados mientras luchaba por escapar del dragón de fuego. Karin agarró a Hitsugaya y lo mantuvo cerca de ella.

Hitsugaya no podía creer que ella estaba usando su Bankai. Se dio cuenta de que su Bankai fue similar a la suya. Ambos eran los dragones. Él la miró y se dio cuenta de sus ojos todavía estaban en rojo.

-Tal vez cuando ella se prepara para usar Bankai sus ojos se tornan rojos.- pensó el peliblanco

De repente, otra figura. -"Nadie lastima a Aizen-sama!"- la persona camina hacia adelante y revela quién es ella. Aizen se las arregla para escapar del dragón como la chica intensifica.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se ensanchan a medida que susurra -"Hinamori."-


	14. La muerte de Aizen y Hinamori

14- La muerte de Aizen y Hinamori

Al verla ahí parada Hitsugaya recordó la última vez que vio a Hinamori.

…flash back…..

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo!"- exclamó una niña feliz.

-"Hey Hinamori."- Hitsugaya dijo de pie en una habitación antes de una gigantesca pantalla del proyector.

-"¿Cómo estás ahora?"- Hinamori preguntó a través de la pantalla.

-"Estoy bien. ¿Y tu?"- Hitsugaya se convirtió en un poco más serio.

-"¡Estoy muy bien! Nunca me he sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo... Mira, yo sólo quiero decir lo de la última vez que hablamos unos con otros. Sé que no es fácil perdonar a Aizen-sama, pero me equivoqué a gritarle a usted. "-

-"Está bien"-

-"Ne, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará hasta que Aizen-sama este libre?"- preguntó ella con una expresión curiosa.

-"¿Libre? ¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Bueno, yo creo que ha sido capturado Aizen-sama no le haría daño a nadie. Él es una gran persona que no entiendo por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que no lo hace... –"-

-"Hinamori, Aizen hizo hacer todas esas cosas –"-

-"No, no lo hizo! Shiro-chan! No me digas que tú también crees que era su culpa! Él no ha hecho nada malo! Es todo culpa de Gin! Llevó a Aizen-sama lejos de nosotros y manipulado ¿Por qué no entiendes?" -

-"No Hinamori, es usted que no entiende –"-

-"No te puedo creer! Tú más que nadie! Yo creía que usted me entiende, ¿quién te va a escuchar, a mí a esta otra gente?"-

-"Hinamori –"- no pudo terminar de hablar el peliblanco.

-"¡No! No lo entiendo! Pensé que eramos los mejores amigos, pero creo que me equivoqué. No me importa, lo que desea es capturar Aizen-sama y matarlo, para que se le elogie y se gane la gente que lo llamo un niño pequeño que no puedo creer que haría algo como eso.! –"-

-"Hinamori Usted no debe hablar así,tu sabe que yo no haría eso! "-

-"Pero te vas a –"- pero no pudo terminar de hablar la chica.

-"No Hinamori usted y yo hemos estado juntos durante años y prefiere creerle usted ni siquiera ver lo que ha estado haciendo!" -

-"¿Qué es y tiene usted?"-

-"Hinamori "-

-"Creo que eso es todo. Obviamente, parece que no puedo confiar en ti. Se ha decidido. Usted no se preocupa por esto y todo lo que quieres es matar a Aizen-sama. Si tú eres su enemigo, entonces usted eres mi enemigo a partir de este día, tú y yo ya no son amigos ni siquiera te conozco y no quiero que usted sabe! Ya he tenido suficiente de ti. "-

-"No seas ridícula!"-

-"Es más de Hitsugaya! Taichou".-

Hinamori mira a Hitsugaya luego se aleja de la pantalla para no mirar hacia atrás en él.

…..fin flash back…

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó. Alejándose del agarre de Karin. Hinamori miró a Hitsugaya y se acercó a Aizen a tomarlo de su brazo.

-"¿Aizen-sama está bien?"- preguntó ella con preocupación. Aizen sonríe a ella y luego sonríe sádicamente tanto a Hitsugaya como a Karin.

-"No voy a perdonarte por atacar a Aizen-sama"- Hinamori mira a Aizen y él asiente. "¡No sé quién eres, pero tú no tienes derecho de lastimar a Aizen-sama. Prepárate a morir!"-

Hinamori saca su Zanpakutō y ataca a Karin. Karin desapareció de los ojos de todos. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. De repente hubo un ruido metálico de las espadas resonando por toda la habitación. Todos volvieron la cabeza y vieron a Karin luchar contra Aizen.

Karin honestamente no le importaba quién era esa chica, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo y energía en ella. Sabía que tenía que derrotar a Aizen, incluso si eso significaba la muerte. Con mucho cuidado, miró alrededor y vio que nadie estaba en condiciones en absoluto a luchar y derrotar a Aizen. Sólo tenía energía suficiente para luchar contra él. Además, antes veía la manera que Hitsugaya miró a Hinamori. Era obvio que Hitsugaya quería tratar con ella en lugar de Aizen a pesar de que él quería ser el que tome su vida.

-"Aizen-sama! ¡Argh!"- Hitsugaya abrió su Zanpakutō en Hinamori para detenerla de tomar un paso más hacia Aizen y Karin. Hitsugaya quería nada más que hablar con ella pero estaba claro que ella no le importaba que él estaba allí y que él estaba tratando de detenerla. Hinamori libero la verdadera forma de su Zanpakutō y atacó a Hitsugaya.

Desde lejos, Ichigo y los demás estaban mirando a los otros cuatro shinigamis que luchan entre sí. Eran medio confuso y no la mitad.

-"Nosotros ... tenemos que ayudarlos"- Inoue dijo jadeando por todo el poder que se drena de sí misma la curación de heridas de los demás.

-"No ... no podemos. Si lo hacemos, sólo vamos a estar en el camino. Además, esta es su lucha. No tenemos derecho a interferir."- Ishida, dijo.

Con cada minuto, Karin trató de encontrar la debilidad de Aizen. Ella estaba cada vez más cansada con cada movimiento que hacía. No parecía que lo estaba afectando en absoluto. Si lo hiciera, él lo ocultó muy bien. Por otro lado, Aizen se había agotado, pero no podía demostrarlo, porque si lo hacía le sería fácil acabar con él. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba frustrada y a punto de perder la concentración. Si puede mantener el ritmo un poco más de ella agrietarse y entonces él podría hacer su movimiento. Sin embargo, él también estaba en el borde de la formación de grietas como ella. Él estaba muy molesto por lo difícil que lo estaba haciendo por él.

Karin se fue a la defensiva y trató de averiguar por dónde atacar a Aizen. Por fin vio una apertura y fue por él. Su Zanpakutō cortó la haori, pero perdió su piel por menos de un centímetro. Karin maldijo cuando Aizen dejo de atacar a ella.

Karin se confundió y se preguntó por qué de repente dejó de luchar. Ella sabía que estaba abierta y que podría haber sólo la atacó. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando Kido (magia negra) y apuntó tanto a Hitsugaya y Hinamori.

-"¡Toshiro!"- Karin corrió a una velocidad rápida para tratar de empujarlo fuera del camino antes de que Aizen pudiera perjudicar a los dos. Karin apenas lo hizo, pero fue capaz de empujarlo como el área que Hinamori y le estaban luchando en explosión.

-"¡Karin!"- gritó un asustado Ichigo. Ichigo se levantó y corrió, pero Renji le tiró hacia atrás. Ichigo miró a Renji, pero se dio cuenta de que Renji estaba mirando a Karin. Karin y Hitsugaya no se lastimen y Ichigo lanzó una bocanada de aire que había tenido.

-"¡Hinamori!"- Hitsugaya se apartó bruscamente de Karin y corrió hacia Hinamori. Karin se aferró a su brazo y lo apartó.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Hinamori aún! –"-

Karin le dio una bofetada a Hitsugaya que le ayudara a volver a sus sentidos. Por suerte ha funcionado. Hitsugaya se paró frente a Karin y se sobo su mejilla derecha y se volvió hacia donde estaba Hinamori y vio que se las arregló para escapar de la explosión en el tiempo.

Aizen frunció el ceño y agarró a Hinamori. Él le tomó la mano con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca de Hinamori y la apretó. Hinamori gimió y volvió la cabeza para Aizen.

-"¿A .. Aizen-sama?"- preguntó ella, confusa. Aizen no dijo nada mientras se estrechan poco a poco su agarre en la muñeca. Hinamori empezó a gemir más que se convirtió en llanto incontrolable.

-"Aizen-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ella, entre las respiraciones. Hitsugaya sacó su Zanpakutō y se fue a Aizen. Aizen desvió su ataque con su propia Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya siguió atacando a Aizen. Aizen no se movió de su posición como golpes de Hitsugaya a él estaban debilitando.

-"Aizen-sama, ¿qué estas… ah!-" escucha un sonido extraño que salió de su muñeca. Ella gritó de dolor y Hitsugaya dejo de atacar a lanzó fuera a Hitsugaya y Hitsugaya se fue al suelo estrepitosamente. A Karin le hervía la sangre y de repente apareció delante de Aizen le ahogaba una vez más.

-"¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ir y destruir a esa chica? ¿Por qué estás mintiendo? ¿Por qué estás tratando de hacerle daño tan mal! ¿Qué ha hecho para usted! No he hecho nada! Y sin embargo, están sufriendo ella! No voy a perdonar! Mereces morir! Muere maldito! "- Karin se levantó como la ira se convirtió en el cuarto más caliente. Su dragón de fuego gruñó como cercado alrededor de Aizen se niega a dejarle salir de ella es agarra amo.

-"Aizen-sama no miente!"- Hinamori se levantó y empujó su Zanpakutō a Karin. Hitsugaya le quitó. Finalmente, decidió luchar contra Hinamori no importa qué. No podía llegar a ella más y así se dio por vencido. En su lugar, quería proteger a Karin.

-"Kurosaki, matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"- Hitsugaya le gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Karin asintió con la cabeza y se fue a matarlo, pero de alguna manera Hinamori se le escapó a Hitsugaya y se paró frente a Aizen antes de Karin podía seguir adelante y darle muerte.

Karin casi atravesó su Zanpakutō a través Hinamori si ella no se había detenido. -"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nadie me cree? Aizen-sama ... Aizen-sama es inocente. Él no hizo nada malo."- Las lágrimas salieron de Hinamori mientras ella continuaba.

-"Aizen-sama es una buena persona que no haría nada malo,.. –"-

-"¡Hinamori!"- Hitsugaya gritó. Todo fue en cámara lenta, mientras Hinamori cayó lentamente hacia el suelo. Hitsugaya corrió a cogerla y Karin amplio los ojos. Aizen sonrió mientras sacaba su Zanpakutō del cuerpo Hinamori.

Hitsugaya y Karin corrieron al lado de Hinamori mientras Karin hizo su dragón de fuego envolverse firmemente alrededor de Aizen para evitar que se escape. Los ojos de Hitsugaya comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas no derramadas al ver como Hinamori estaba tendida en el suelo.

-"¿Por qué? Aizen-sama?" -preguntó ella.

-"Patético chica. Yo sólo te utilize para llegar a lo que yo quería. Usted no es de ninguna importancia para mí. Nunca me importó nada acerca de usted y nunca lo hará."-

Hinamori miró con incredulidad, ella no quería creerlo. Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero que había salido de su boca. Ella lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que era verdad. Nada de eso era una mentira. Las lágrimas se filtraron de los ojos cuanto más pensaba en ello, más que ella misma odiaba. Ella arruinó su amistad con Hitsugaya a causa de sus sentimientos por su ex-Taichou.

Ella dio un manotazo manos de Hitsugaya fuera de ella y luchó para levantarse. Tan pronto como ella era, ella se dirigió a Aizen. Agarró el haori de Aizen a pesar del dragón de fuego ardiendo ella.

-"No es cierto! Aizen-sama por favor dime que no es verdad."- Cerró los ojos con Aizen, que la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego hundió su Zanpakutō que sostenía en su pecho. Hinamori hizo un ruido náuseas antes de gritar sus entrañas.

Todo el mundo vio con angustia como Hinamori se deslizó de Zanpakutō de Aizen en el suelo una vez más. Hitsugaya corrió a Hinamori y la abrazó con él. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer de sus ojos. Hinamori se quedó mirando a Hitsugaya y le sonrió.

-"Ne, Shiro-chan. Lo siento mucho no le he escuchado."-

-"No"- La voz de Hitsugaya se estremeció.

-"Lo siento, vamos a conseguir entre nosotros."-

-"Está bien"-

-"Ne, Shiro-chan, ¿podría usted ... perdonarme?"-

-"No te preocupes por eso. Usted no tiene que pedir disculpas."-

-"¿En serio? Me alegro. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo."- Los ojos de Hinamori empezaron a cerrarse, como ella le sonrió a Hitsugaya. -"Arigato ... Shiro-chan."-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sumirse en un sueño eterno. Hitsugaya se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida esperando a que ella se despertara, pero no pasó nada. Karin puso su mano sobre Hitsugaya. En ese momento, Hitsugaya se despertó a la realidad.

Desde la distancia, Aizen se echó a reír. -"Sin valor"- Escupió. Hitsugaya se sacudió con furia. Cogió su Zanpakutō y empujó la mano de Karin lejos de él. Su reiatsu aumento rápidamente, lleno de furia.

Los ojos rojos de Karin de vieron el cadáver de Hinamori. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Hinamori.

Hinamori, por favor, que en paz descanse. Les pido en este momento, por favor hágamelo cuidar de Toshiro.

Karin se paró derecho listo para derrotar a Aizen. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una Hitsugaya armo un alboroto, era el sacrificio Aizen. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Aizen estaba tomando todos los golpes, que no iba a morir o que parecen estar en el dolor. Aizen acaba de dejar Hitsugaya cortar a través de él, destruirlo a él y lanzando a su alrededor como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Hitsugaya se fue para otro golpe, pero Aizen lo cortó y lo envió volando hacia la pared.

-"¡Toshiro!"- Karin le gritó. Karin vio que no pasaba nada. Hitsugaya se mantuvo en el suelo. Parecía indefenso y la sangre emanaba de él. El corazón de Karin venció rápidamente.

-Tengo que hacer algo. No tengo otra opción. Si yo no uso mi bankai todo el camino, todo el mundo va a morir. Tengo que usarlo!- pensó la morena

Karin no se molestó en esperar más. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ella tuvo que tomar el control de su Bankai y lo utilizan para su extensión. No le importaba si ella moría. Mientras Aizen hiriera a nadie más que ella no le importaba.

-"No me dejas otra opción."- Karin comenzó a lanzar todo su reiatsu en su Zanpakutō. Pronto la sala se oscureció y la habitación se caliente.

Ichigo y los demás miraban a su alrededor y vio a la sala de convertirse en tono negro. Incendio estalló de la tierra como Karin y Aizen estaban de pie sobre un pedestal. Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y vio fuego por todas partes. Cambió de postura y vio Karin levantar su Zanpakutō y llamar al dragón de fuego para ella.

El dragón voló de Aizen y se cernía sobre ella.

-"Usted va a pagar por lo que le hizo a todos"- Karin dijo demonios. Karin guiando su mano hacia el pecho de Aizen y su dragón de fuego se volvió un poco transparente, ya que voló hacia Aizen. El dragón voló directamente a través de Aizen y empujó a su alma un poco fuera de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Aizen se ensanchan a medida que veía su alma flotando ligeramente por delante de él. Karin apareció ante él y le puso la mano en la frente de su alma. Marcó otro dragón en él al igual que la marca puso en la frente de Aizen de antes. La marca brillaba de color rojo brillante y todo quedó en silencio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las imágenes se pasan a través de las paredes. Las imágenes se repiten una y otra eran los temores de Aizen. Ichigo y los demás veían el miedo de Aizen como si estuviera sucediendo realmente. No estaban seguros de si era un sueño o no, pero muy pronto todo el mundo rompió a la realidad y vio a Karin mirando a Aizen atreverse a hacer algo. Los labios de Karin se separaron y ella empezó a hablar.

-"Bajo la luna de una gran torre"- la sala de pronto cambio y ahora todo el mundo estaba en la azotea de la torre. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

-"Usted se reunirá la noche de su desaparición."- Karin sacó el alma de Aizen, lo que hace casi fuera de su cuerpo, pero aún en ella.

-"Me robaste la vida y pagará las consecuencias"- se dio la vuelta la cabeza y lo obligó a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Hinamori.

-"La espada en la mano"- Karin sostuvo su Zanpakutō blanco y rojo fuerte. Sin ninguna advertencia o vacilación, moja su Zanpakutō de Aizen a través del alma ya través de su cuerpo físico.

-"Traspasará tu alma, y sobreviene la oscuridad en que hasta que se caen a las profundidades del infierno."-

Aizen deja que un grito desgarrador haga eco en todo el techo. Inoue se puso a llorar por lo que Ishida la abrazó. Renji quería apartar la mirada de Aizen, pero no pudo hacerse mirar hacia otro lado. Ichigo y Rukia se aferraron a la observación de cada uno de otros en el temor. Chad miró y sintió latir su corazón con fuerza y trató de seguir viendo.

Hitsugaya observaba a Karin tirar de su Zanpakutō y todo se volvió negro alrededor de Aizen. Aizen la mano al corazón y vio su alma se envuelve alrededor de dragón de fuego de Karin. Un agujero fue creado bajo sus pies y su alma fue retirada a través del agujero. Fuego salió disparado del agujero antes del cierre.

El techo empezó a cambiar una vez más. La luna, el cuarto, el agujero y el dragón se desvanecieron en el aire como la sala volvió a su forma normal. Aizen ahora yacía en el suelo, frío como una piedra. Él no estaba respirando más. La marca en su frente se desvaneció, dejando una cicatriz.

Karin selló su Zanpakutō y se dirigió hacia los demás. Hitsugaya se paró frente a ella y vi sus ojos carmesí desvanecerese lentamente y se convierten en su suave y gris normal.

-"Te dije que lo derrotaría."- Karin se muestra una sonrisa tonta y después se desmayó en los brazos de Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya la abrazó a él y le sonrió.

-Baka. Usted casi se te mate por ahí. Nunca me perdonaría si hubieras muerto.- pensó el peliblanco 

…..

Dos meses más tarde

-"Sabes, me di cuenta de algo"- dijo Karin mientras depositaba un ramo de flores ante una lápida.

-"¿Qué?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó mientras se quitaba las flores muertas que solían sentarse al lado de la lápida.

-"Mi bankai, que puede tomar vida de la gente en un instante."- los ojos de Karin se oscurecieron y Hitsugaya sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a su Bankai. Él sabía que una semana después de la Guerra de Invierno Karin selló su Zanpakutō con cinco sellos y las cadenas de dos. Sabía que después de tomar el control total de su Bankai, tenía miedo de volver a utilizarlo. Para ella, su Bankai daba miedo. Tenía un enlace al infierno y estaba oscuro. Ella sintió un gran temor de que ella podría perder el control de sí misma, sucumben a la oscuridad de su Bankai, y lo utilizan para asesinar a personas inocentes.

-"Me di cuenta de eso, mi bankai puede tomar vida de la gente, sino dar vida a la vez."- Hitsugaya la miró con extrañeza, mientras ella continuaba.- "Por cada luz hay oscuridad. Por cada oscuridad, hay luz ... Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero creo que mi bankai puede dar la vida así."-

-"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"- preguntó.

-"Creo que voy a liberar los sellos de mi Zanpakutō. Creo que estoy lista para mantenerlo una vez más."- Karin se arrodilló y le dijo:

-"Toshiro, ella es feliz ahora. Yo sé que ella es."-

-"Sí lo es. ¿No es así?"- Karin se puso de pie y se quedó mirando el nombre en la tumba.

En memoria de Momo Hinamori. Que su alma descanse en paz.


	15. A pesar de todo siempre hay un final fel

15- A pesar de todo… siempre hay un final feliz

Sociedad de Almas

-"¡Si no te das prisa vamos a llegar tarde!-" gritó una mujer de pelo negro.

-"Relájate, lo conseguiremos."- Un hombre alto, de pelo blanco, dijo con calma.

Ambos se habían encontrado con un hospital para conocer a una mujer sentada en su cama de hospital con un paquete. La mujer sentada en la cama sonrió mientras la pareja acaba de entrar.

-"¡Oh! Usted llegó justo a tiempo"- Ella dijo. -"¿Cómo se llama?"- la mujer de pelo negro le preguntó.

-"Hina"- La mujer en la cama, respondió. Pronto la sala se llenó de visitantes de cheques en el recién nacido y la madre.

De repente, las explosiones puerta abierta.

-"¡Rukia-chan! ¿Dónde está ella? Quiero tener a mi nieta nuevo en brazos!"- Isshin Kurosaki corrió directo a Rukia y le dirigió una mirada cachorro de perro, desesperado por mantener al bebé en sus manos.

Rukia le sonrió y le dio poca Hina a Isshin. El lindo bebé tenía el pelo negro al igual que Rukia, pero el resto de su expresión facial y sus ojos eran de Ichigo. La puerta se abrió y entró Ichigo a pulgadas

Ichigo trajo un ramo de flores y besó a Rukia.- "¿Dónde está Hina?"-Rukia señaló Isshin e Ichigo casi enloqueció.

-"Baka tou-san! Vas a estrangularla si se mantiene así de ella!"- Ichigo golpeó a Isshin en la cabeza por abrazar a Hina con tanta fuerza que ella podría morir de asfixia. Agarró a Hina de sus brazos y Hina se rió de todo el movimiento y los gritos que los dos Kurosakis estaban haciendo.

Todo el mundo estaba allí. Todos los 13 escuadrones habían tomado un día libre para ir a visitar a Rukia y de Ichigo bebé recién nacido. Incluso Zaraki estaba allí.

Byakuya se sostenga al bebé, a pesar de que parecía enojado, él estaba realmente feliz. El bebé le gustaba y jugaba con su pelo largo. Ella sonrió y se rió de él encontrarlo divertido. Sorprendentemente Byakuya le sonrió a la pequeña Kurosaki.

-"Hola Karin-chan"- Ichigo y Rukia a su llamado. Karin miró a ellos. Han pasado diez años. Ella estaba totalmente crecida y mantenida en una posición como la Taichou de la 5ta división de los 13 escuadrones. Después de la Guerra de Invierno, se tomó la decisión de permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas y proteger a su familia y amigos. A través de los años, su cabello creció y su cuerpo perdió la grasa de bebé que una vez tuvo. Se puso de pie sobre 5'2, sin embargo su personalidad no ha cambiado demasiado.

-"Hai, ¿me quieres?"- preguntó ella. Rukia le entregó a Hina. Karin miró a Hina y le sonrió.- "Ella es hermosa."- Ella dijo. -"Gracias"- Rukia dijo.

Ichigo le sonrió a Karin de repente hizo una mueca estúpida. -"Entonces, Karin, ¿cuándo vamos a ver un pequeño corriendo?"- Le preguntó en broma.

Los ojos de Karin se abren. -"¿Cómo dices-?"

-"Oh, no nos dan esa mirada Karin. Ser mayor de edad para tener un poco de su propia sabes."- Rukia dijo.

Karin se sonrojó y murmuró. No obstante, ella se quedó mirando el paquete y sonrió. -"Un día Ichi-nii. Un día."-

Dado que Rukia e Ichigo se dedicaban a la conversación con el resto de sus amigos, Karin se acercó a la persona que le gritaba a principios de que se diera prisa.

-"¿No es hermosa?- preguntó ella.

-"Sí"- Él sonrió. Karin le entregó el bebé y le preguntó:- "Toshiro, ¿qué estás pensando ahora?"- Hitsugaya miró a ella y al bebé. Él vio que el bebé le devolvía la mirada.

Hitsugaya creció con los años. Ya no se dé pie 4'4, pero ahora era de alrededor de 5'9. Él todavía tenía la expresión seria en su rostro. Todo seguía siendo el mismo. La única diferencia ahora era su estatura y un poco de su personalidad.

Hina gorgoteaba a él y llegó a tocar con el dedo. Los ojos de Hitsugaya suavizaron -"No mucho en realidad."-

La habitación en el hospital se llenó y todo el mundo quería ver a y los Ishidas, sí, Inoue se casó con Uryu unos pocos años después de la guerra, se acercó a Karin para tomar una buena mirada en el bebé.

-"Ne, ¿Karin-chan puedo tenerla?"- Inoue le preguntó. Karin le entregó el bebé y los tres se alejaron con Hina a jugar con el pelo de Inoue.

Karin tomó la mano de Hitsugaya lo sacó del hospital sin que nadie lo note. Hitsugaya la miró inquisitivamente, como ella se negó a decir dónde lo llevaba. Después de todos estos años, ha sabido que ella pensó que ella le decía dónde se va.

Siguió tirando de él hasta que llegaron a una zona abierta. El lugar estaba abierto y libre. Había árboles de cerezo en fila y los pétalos estaban disminuyendo. Había una bonita vista del resto de la Sociedad de Almas por la colina. Karin soltó la mano de Hitsugaya y sonrió.

Juntos se sentaron y vieron caer los pétalos.

-"Gracias"- Karin dijo.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por protegerme todo este tiempo"-

-"Karin ... sabes que siempre te protegeré".-

-"Lo sé, pero aún así, gracias por la pervivencia de mí a través de todo"-

-"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias."-

Karin observó los pétalos caer, lentamente, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jugaba con su pelo y se sacudió un pétalo de la parte superior de la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con algo en su mano izquierda.

Un anillo de diamantes y brillante gira alrededor de su dedo anular. Hitsugaya coloca su mano en su mano izquierda. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

Así pasaron muchas cosas durante los últimos diez años de su vida.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. Nunca pensó que la mujer sentada junto a él sería la única persona que podría pasar el resto de su vida con él. Él no estaba molesto, que definitivamente no se quejaba, era nuevo para él.

Ellos no han sido nada más que amigos. ¿Qué pasó? De repente todo cambió y que la amaba. Él estaba feliz. Nunca pensó que no habría nada más, aparte de Hinamori que le haría feliz. Estaba equivocado.

Karin le hizo el hombre más feliz y ella ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que lo hacía feliz. Mirando de nuevo en el anillo en su mano, sonrió. Nadie puede sacarla de él ahora. No, mientras que estaban unidos por la eternidad.

Permanecieron allí en la hierba enredada entre sí. Karin le sonrió a Hitsugaya. Él era de ella ahora y para siempre. Ella apretó las manos sobre su pecho y luego juega con su pelo. Lo vio abrir lentamente los ojos y se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella a su tira encima de él. Ella continuó jugando con su pelo cuando ella acercó su rostro contra su pecho.

-"¿Toshiro?"-

-"¿Hai? "-

-"Estoy embarazada"-

FIN.


End file.
